Bokura no Ai
by Eldan Aranye
Summary: A dark guild threatens to destroy everything that Lucy has grown to love. Will she make a sacrifice? Or will Natsu be able to save her from her dreaded fate?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Bokura No Ai

**Author:** Eldan Aranye

**Rating: **T

**Pairing:** Natsu x Lucy

**Summary: **A dark guild threatens to destroy everything that Lucy has grown to love. Will she make a sacrifice? Or will Natsu be able to save her from her dreaded fate?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters, Mashima-san does. :D

* * *

><p><strong>==PROLOGUE==<strong>

"Master Thanatos, we have found the Heartfilia girl." The messenger murmured to the ground. Although his voice was rather low, the man sitting on the high throne in front of him nodded. He was clad in blood red robes, his cloak fastened by a silver brooch modeled after a skull. He wore a black crown, adorned by a single red ruby in its center.

"Where is she?" The man named Thanatos asked, his eyes never leaving his henchman. The messenger continued to keep his head and voice low as he answered.

"She is currently in Magnolia. She is a member of Fairytail, master." Thanatos raised a brow at the response.

"So she is a Fairy? I have a feeling things would get quite interesting when we finally execute our plan." The man in blood red robes laughed, his voice echoing in the vast hall of his castle-like guild. He then stretched out his hand and reached for the black orb resting a little way to his right. It was perched on top of a slender golden stand, its entire body held in place by magic. Thanatos placed his hand on top of the sphere, which immediately began to glow under his touch.

"Fenris…" The master of the guild called out. The sphere glowed once, after which a male voice sounded.

"Yes, Master?" came the answer. Thanatos smiled eerily as he gave his command.

"Get the Heartfilia girl. We must have her now for our plans to come to fruition. It is time," here the cloaked man's expression turned into a darker, more sinister one.

"For our dark guild Thanatos to rise and devour those who oppose us. And we will begin," an evil smile crossed the master's lips.

"With those foolish Fairies."

**==END==**

* * *

><p><strong>Author<strong>**'****s****Note:** What evil awaits the Fairies? Why is Lucy being targeted by the dark guild? Find out in the next chapters. :D

For this story, the template I will use will be different from the previous ones that I have followed. You will understand why as we progress. So…this will be the last time you would be seeing my A/N AFTER the body of the composition (just for this story, that is). See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Bokura No Ai

**Author:** Eldan Aranye

**Rating: T**

**Pairing:** Natsu x Lucy

**Summary: A dark guild threatens to destroy everything that Lucy has grown to love. Will she make a sacrifice? Or will Natsu be able to save her from her dreaded fate?**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters, Mashima-san does. :D

**Author****'****s****Note:** And I'm back! And yes, the master and the dark guild from the prologue share the same name. Talk about being in love with himself. :D Anyway, here you go! Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p><strong>== CELEBRATION! ==<strong>

Lisanna was back.

Lisanna was alive and was back at the guild. For two years everyone thought she had died after that fateful mission where Elfman lost control of himself and had unintentionally hurt his sisters. But even after the separation, Lisanna still remained to be as bubbly and as caring as she was years back. Yes, she was still that girl everyone knew. Well, not everyone.

The Stellar Mage looked at the girl who was busy assisting Mirajane with bartending. She could see how she laughed gaily at the antics Gray and Natsu were pulling right in front of her. She could see how her eyes darted toward the Fire Dragon Slayer, how her orbs would communicate with his, telling him that she was really happy to be home once more.

Lucy sighed. Ever since Lisanna returned, Natsu seemed to have spent less and less time with her. She did not want to admit it, but she felt like he was somehow slowly forgetting her existence. It was true that she always complained about Natsu and Happy crashing at her place at the least expected times, but deep down she was glad that they consider her as family and as a close friend. Yes, he and Happy still visited her, but they sometimes spent just a couple of minutes or so in her company, compared to before where they would willingly stay with her (even without her consent) until the following morning. She sighed once more. Every time they were about to leave her apartment, they would say that they would be going someplace. Lucy was no idiot; she knew that they were going to go visit Lisanna and probably spend the night with the siblings. This hurt her a bit, though she did not understand why she felt so depressed about it.

Lucy shook her head. She then turned to look at the guild's entrance, where various decors were being set up. There would be a celebration for Lisanna's return later that night and of course, everybody was asked to attend. Even though she did not really feel like partying, Lucy did not object to the invitation. Who was she to become a party pooper? Besides, Lisanna has been so nice to her ever since they got to know each other formally (Lisanna knew Edo-Lucy. She just assumed that the Earthland-Lucy would be the exact opposite). They had even shared a couple of genuine laughs. No, she would not be that selfish to ruin a party for a loved one's return.

The blonde continued to stare at the preparations being made all around the guild. But her mind was not concentrated on what she was seeing. Instead, she was wondering about why she felt so sad all of a sudden. Lisanna's done nothing bad to her, as well as Natsu and Happy. But somehow, she felt so depressed.

_Maybe __because __I __just __feel __like __I__'__ve __been __a __replacement __all __along_, Lucy thought with a sigh as she shifted her gaze from Nab, who was holding some tablecloths, to Juvia, who was now asking Gray to try a cookie she had baked. But she shook the idea from her head.

_No, Natsu would have never considered me as a replacement. Nobody could replace Lisanna in her heart. Not even me…_

Lucy suddenly sat up straight. The last words she had uttered in her mind surprised her. Where did those come from? She glanced at the two best friends, who were now laughing at Happy's silly performance. And as she gazed longer at them, it slowly dawned on her why she was so unhappy.

_It__'__s __not __me __who__'__s __with __him_, she thought bitterly.

_It's no longer me._

Resisting the urge to cry, the Stellar Mage stood up and started walking toward the guild doors. Maybe she was right. Maybe she had been just a replacement after all. Someone Natsu could hang out with just like how he did with Lisanna. Someone who could fill in a gap in his heart, but could never really cover it up entirely. When she was a couple of paces outside the guild, Lucy's lips started to quake. Slowly, surely, sobs escaped her, along with the tears that had wanted to fall from her eyes earlier. She ran, past her apartment where she, Natsu and Happy first formed a team, past the Sola Tree where she had thought Natsu would be going to confess to her, and up the top of the hill where they usually spent nights together, gazing at the stars while murmuring wishes that they kept locked within their hearts. Lucy collapsed on top of the hill, her hands automatically hiding her face, serving as the refuge of her tears. She was mad at herself, mad at her being so gullible to the boy's charms.

When did she begin to fall? Was it after the Garuna Island mission? Was it during the Phantom Lord incident? Or has she been in love with him all along, ever since that fateful day at Hargeon? For now Lucy finally realized the truth behind her sadness, the reason behind her heavy heart. She was in love, deeply in love, with the boy who had brought her to Fairytail.

She was in love with Natsu.

Everyone was cheering for Lisanna. The guild's hall was alive with music and dancing, all in honor of the girl whom they had thought was already dead. Natsu and Happy were performing on top of a table, while Gajeel sang with Levy on top of the stage. Juvia was hovering beside Gray, who was busy eating some shaved ice dessert.

Lucy sipped from her glass, her lips forming into a sad smile as she let the warm liquid run down her throat. She felt the gaiety enveloping the entire guild reaching out to her, keeping her from her own sad thoughts. Even though she was not yet feeling that good, she still went to the guild. She did not want everybody else to think that she was not happy with Lisanna's return. Who was she to think that way, after all that they have done for her? No, she would definitely not be like that.

As she watched from her seat, she saw Natsu running toward Lisanna, who was standing near the stage. The white-haired teen turned and smiled as the Fire Dragon Slayer ran straight into her. The pink-haired teen enveloped her in a tight embrace, lifting her into the air in the process. Lucy bit her lip. Natsu never did that to her. He never treated her like a girl. She could not help but feel a bit jealous of the girl currently holding onto Natsu's shoulders. But when she felt like she would not get anymore hurt, she saw Lisanna kiss Natsu's cheek. She was not sure whether it was a friendly one or not, but the way the Fire Dragon Slayer blushed was enough to make her eyes start tearing up. She set down her glass on top of the table, and as calmly as she could, she made a quiet exit into the night. Unknown to her, a certain redhead saw her departure, triggering the person's curiosity. Setting down her own glass, Erza Scarlet whispered something to Mirajane and asked for her leave. She then stood up, determined to find out what was happening to Lucy. She hoped, as she Exquipped from her gown into her usual armor, that it was nothing that serious.

**==END==**

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu:<strong> Hey, what happened to Lucy? Where'd she go?

**Happy:** She was making some weird faces. I think she has a stomach ache!

**Natsu:** Eh? Really?

**Happy:** Aye, sir!

**Both:** Next time on Fairytail: Bokura No Ai! Lament of a Stellar Heart!

**Happy:** I should give Lucy that weird flying fish!

**Natsu:** …I don't think that would help…


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Bokura No Ai

**Author:** Eldan Aranye

**Rating: T**

**Pairing:** Natsu x Lucy

**Summary: A dark guild threatens to destroy everything that Lucy has grown to love. Will she make a sacrifice? Or will Natsu be able to save her from her dreaded fate?**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters, Mashima-san does. :D

**Author****'****s****Note:** I don't know why I'm so inspired. Maybe it's because I want to write the ending already. Hahahaha! Anyway, here's a new chapter for you. :D Oh and yes, this story was supposed to be an M rated one but I changed my mind. ;D

* * *

><p><strong>== Lament of a Stellar Heart ==<strong>

"Lucy?" Erza called out as she stood in front of the blonde's bedroom door. She heard some rustling sounds from inside the room, before the wooden barrier finally opened before her. Her eyes widened when she saw the Stellar Mage. The girl was in complete disarray. Her hair was messy. Her clothes had been hastily replaced by pajamas, with the top being buttoned in the wrong places. Her slippers were mismatched. And worst of all, her eyes were puffy, a clear indication that she had been crying all this time. Lucy stepped aside, letting Titania know that she was allowed to enter. Erza accepted the invitation and walked right in. she heard the door creak behind her, as Lucy followed her. The redhead then sat on top of Lucy's bed, with the blonde sitting right next to her. The older girl took a deep breath, before she began talking.

"Lucy, I could sense that something's bothering you. You were all by yourself during the party. Is there…is there something wrong?" Titania asked a bit tentatively. When the Stellar Mage did not reply, Erza reached out a hand and touched Lucy's.

"You know you could always talk to me, Lucy. I cannot stand it when one of my nakama is feeling depressed. Please tell me what is bothering you and I will do everything in my power to help you." But even after this encouraging monologue, Lucy still did not speak up. At this, Erza suddenly came to the conclusion that it might be something that involved Natsu. She did not hesitate to voice this one out.

"Is it something to do with Natsu? Tell me, has he hurt you? For if he did I swe—Lucy?" Erza suddenly stopped, for the Stellar Mage suddenly began to sob. Titania let her sob for a while, but when it seemed like the tears would not stop flowing, she apologized.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I should've been more careful. Lucy, please hit me." Erza offered the side of her face as payment for her action, but the blonde refused to budge. Instead, she hugged her legs closer to her body, her own face now hidden behind her knees. The redhead could not help but feel sorry for Lucy, and the way she looked so vulnerable and helpless was not helping her in change her mind. When she was about to coax Lucy to speak up, she heard the blonde say something that made her eyes go round with surprise.

"I love Natsu." Lucy whispered. Erza stared at her.

"You love who?"

"Natsu. I'm in love with him and I'm jealous of Lisanna. Jealous of her having him back for herself." Lucy confessed, her voice trembling with every word. Erza frowned a bit at her sentiment.

"But Lucy, Lisanna and Natsu…well, as far as I know they're not actually a couple. They're like that because they are childhood friends and they missed each other so much. You would have to understand and accept that truth at the very least." Erza tried to explain, but it seemed like Lucy was not that convinced.

"He seldom visits me now. And when he does, he's always in a hurry to go and see Lisanna. Thanks to that behavior of his, I feel like I've only ever been a replacement for Lisanna." The blonde sobbed once more. Erza stared at Lucy for a while before answering.

"You've never been a replacement, Lucy. For all I know, Natsu was really happy when you joined the guild. And from the looks of things, he has never treated you like a replacement. He's always treated you as you. As Lucy." Erza said kindly. The blonde shook her head.

"It's hurting me so much, seeing them together. Before it was just the three of us—me, Natsu and Happy. Now that Lisanna's back, I can't help but feel a bit left out. Haven't you noticed? They've been going on missions lately. To think that before, Natsu would barge in here with some random request and ask me to go with him and Happy. Now…" Lucy shook her head once more. Erza saw her point. She made a mental note to herself, reminding her to punch some sense into the Fire Dragon Slayer the next time she saw him. She could not believe he was so dense not to see that he was already hurting Lucy with his actions. Her train of thoughts got interrupted when Lucy suddenly spoke up once again.

"I think…I think I'll be going on solo missions for now, Erza. I hope by doing that…" Lucy stared out of her window, the same one where Natsu would usually make his entrance.

"I'll be able to forget what I feel for the idiot and return to my normal self. I don't want to be like this whenever Lisanna's around. She's been so kind to me, it would be mean of me if I suddenly get mad at her just because of this stupid feeling that I have."

"It's not stupid. You just…weren't ready for that kind of thing yet." Erza weakly explained. She then stood up.

"I won't interfere with your decision. But if ever you need a hand, do not hesitate to approach me. I am your friend," Erza smiled as she pulled Lucy into a tight embrace. The blonde's eyes watered again, but this time it was due to the impact caused by her head hitting Erza's hard armor.

"A friend that you could always count on." Titania finished, before she released Lucy. She then bowed her head and walked toward the door. With one final look at the Stellar Mage, Erza left. Lucy sighed once the redhead was gone. She then reclined on her bed, hugging a pillow to her chest. Yes, she would go on solo missions for a while. Maybe that way, she would be able to move on and forget that she was in love with a certain pink-haired idiot. Yes, maybe…

* * *

><p>"Natsu-san, have you seen Lucy-san?" The Sky Maiden asked the Fire Dragon Slayer, who was busy eating his favorite meal at the guild. Natsu shook his.<p>

"Haffentseeneret." The Salamander gulped, swallowing a whole mouthful of steak in one go. He then downed some fire whisky, wiping some of it off his mouth with the back of his hand.

"To tell you the truth, I haven't seen her the whole week! And here I was excited to ask her to go on a mission with Happy, Lisanna and me!" Natsu pouted. Immediately after saying this, he received a hard knock on the head. Eyes watering and head throbbing, he quickly jumped up and turned around, preparing to hit whoever it was who punched him. But his guard suddenly went down when he realized that it was Erza behind the punch. He cowered as the redhead glared at him, something he found weird. What did he do this time?

"I swear I wasn't the one who broke the window on the second floor!" The Fire Dragon Slayer blurted out. But Erza remained glaring at him, which was causing him to be a bit uncomfortable.

"Uhmm…uhmmm…wh-why are you mad at me?" Natsu tentatively asked, afraid of what the redhead would do next. To his surprise, Titania suddenly let out a deep sigh, before turning around and leaving. Wendy, who was equally shocked as Natsu, asked aloud.

"What just happened?" The little Dragon Slayer wondered. But Natsu had no concrete answer himself. Just then, he caught whiff of a familiar scent. A scent that he had been trying to locate two weeks earlier. Grinning, he turned his head to the right and called out loud.

"LUCEEE! Over here! Come here, quick!" Natsu yelled as he waved his hand in the air. The blonde looked at him. It seemed like she was hesitant to walk over to him, the way her eyes continued to blink and her body refused to move. After some time though, Lucy finally decided to start walking. In less than a minute, she found herself face-to-face with the Salamander. Doing her best in putting on a bored and annoyed look, Lucy confronted the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"What? I've just gotten back from a mission and I—"

"WOW! A mission on your own? You're really awesome, Luce." Natsu cut her off with his praise. Glad to hear such a compliment, Lucy just grinned wide at the Salamander. But then her expression changed when Natsu suddenly became serious.

"But next time, bring me along with you. We're a team, remember?" He said. Lucy mentally scoffed at him. Oh really? Where were you then these past few days? Oh right, in missions with Happy AND Lisanna. Yeah, 'cause we are a team, I have to be left behind every time…

"So, you wanna come?" Natsu asked, bringing Lucy back to Earthland. Blinking in surprise, Lucy asked the first question that popped in her mind.

"What?"

"I said, if you wanna come join Lisanna, Happy and me in this mission. It's a simple one and its reward is 800,000 Jewels!" The Salamander repeated. Lucy thought for a while. Maybe this was a good chance for her to test if she would no longer get jealous of the other girl. Also, if they said the task was easy, it would be a great help for her if she could get 200,000 Jewels without having to risk her life. Genuinely smiling now, Lucy accepted.

"Great! We leave early tomorrow morning. Don't forget to get a good night's sleep! It's a long journey to Shirotsume, so we better get some proper rest!" The pink-haired teen roared before he dashed, obviously heading toward Lisanna to tell her of the good news. The blonde sighed. She hoped that she did not make the wrong decision.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, somewhere in Clovertown…<p>

"Fenris-sama, Master Thanatos said that we should stop here for a while." A man in a black cloak said to his comrade as they halted in front of an inn. Fenris looked at his comrade. His white hair framed the frown that adorned his handsome face, his silver orbs scrutinizing the person before him.

"And why so? Did the master really order that, or do you just wish to stall us in our mission?" The tall, lean yet physically fit man snarled. His comrade took a step back the moment he saw fangs bared at him.

"No, no, Fenris-sama! It is as the master wishes. He said he foresaw in his dream a part of a forest, and that there we shall encounter the Heartfilia girl. According to what he saw, it was somewhere near Shirotsume. Tomorrow, we begin our journey to that place." The man quickly explained. Fenris eyes him for a while longer, before he turned on his heel and headed straight toward the inn's entrance.

"Then stay we shall do. At the crack of dawn, we leave. I would really like to finish this mission immediately," Fenris said with a scowl.

"Being around weak people irritates me." His comrade bowed, before following suit. He dared not say anything against what Fenris had uttered, for the ire of the Demon Thunder Wolf was not something he wished to incur.

**==END==**

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu:<strong> Whoa…Demon Thunder Wolf? I wonder what kind of power he has! I'm getting all fired up!

**Happy:** I wonder if he turns into a cute little cub when he's going all out.

**Natsu:** Don't ruin my image of him, Happy.

**Both:** Next time on Fairytail: Bokura No Ai! Goodbye, Natsu!

**Natsu:** What, you're leaving me?

**Happy:** Natsu, that's just the title of the next chapter!

**Natsu:** …I knew that!

**Happy:** Oh yes you did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Bokura No Ai

**Author:** Eldan Aranye

**Rating: T**

**Pairing:** Natsu x Lucy

**Summary: A dark guild threatens to destroy everything that Lucy has grown to love. Will she make a sacrifice? Or will Natsu be able to save her from her dreaded fate?**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters, Mashima-san does. :D

**Author****'****s****Note:** Do you see the pattern that I'm trying to achieve? Do you see it? Do you see it? Hahaha…I'm getting all fired up! Yosh'! Let's find out what happens next! Oh and by the way, this one's long. You could say that it's a test drive for me. A test when it comes to depicting fight scenes. Anyway, I'm really reserving the real fight scenes for later so this one might be a bit lame. O.o

* * *

><p><strong>== Goodbye, Natsu ==<strong>

Lucy pouted as they walked through the forest near Shirotsume. The mission that they had taken had indeed been easy. Well, easy in a sense that they were not asked to go after some group of delinquent wizards or protect some sort of treasure. No, their task was to clean a lawn. One huge lawn that spanned two Fairytails. The Stellar Mage's nose twitched when she remembered how the Fire Dragon Slayer had suggested that they just burn the place to get the mission over and done with. But Lisanna had scolded him and had told him that they were going to do it the old fashion way. Lucy agreed to this, and enlisted the help of Leo, Sagittarius, and Taurus so as to make them progress faster. It had been a fun job, even if it did take them two days to finish. Lucy realized that she still felt a bit jealous over Lisanna, but she also realized that the girl was not doing anything bad to her. So why get mad at her OR at Natsu? It was not Lisanna's fault that Natsu was oblivious to her feelings, and it was not the Dragon Slayer's fault if he was stupid and dense to other people's feelings. _Oh wait, scratch that,_ she thought with a grin. _It is his fault for being such an idiot._

Lucy silently laughed. Yes, she would be able to endure it. In time, she would forget. Maybe she would be able to find another man from or outside the guild whom she would love. A man whom she could marry and have kids with…

"Natsu! Lucy's making funny faces!" Happy called out as he flew above them. Lucy suddenly stopped in her tracks when she found the pink-haired teen staring right at her. She stumbled backwards a bit, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Don't do that!" The blonde yelped as she fell onto her back. She heard Lisanna say 'Natsu!' before the white-haired teen approached her and helped her to her feet.

"Are you okay, Lucy?" Lisanna asked, her eyes filled with concern. Lucy smiled as she dusted herself. It seemed like everything was okay.

"Yep! I think I'm fine." At this, the other female turned to Natsu, poking his chest in the process.

"That was not nice. Apologize, Natsu!" Lisanna ordered. The boy just stuck his tongue out at them.

"Why would I? It's not like I pushed her!" He pouted. Lucy shook her head. A smile crossed her lips as she pulled Lisanna's arm away from the male.

"Nahhh…it's okay. He doesn't need to apologize. I mean, I wasn't looking where I was going in the first place so—"

"You were making funny faces! What were you thinking?" Happy asked as he landed on top of Natsu's head. Lucy glared at the cat.

"I was thinking about how I could cook a blue cat for dinner later." She growled. Happy's and Natsu's eyes then sparkled as they both turned their heads this way and that. They looked like they were in search for something.

"Where is it? We'll help you capture it!" They both said, mouths watering. Lucy and Lisanna could not help but sweatdrop at their idiocy.

"Happy, you're a cat and you're blue. Does that make any sense to you?" Lucy said as her left eyebrow twitched. Slowly, realization dawned on Natsu's and Happy's faces. The two immediately hugged each other, their eyes wide with horror.

"Lucy's gonna eat me!"

"I won't let her!" And off the two scampered, leaving the two females on their own. Lisanna laughed as Lucy doubled over.

"Those two! Their stupidity is beyond hilarious." The blonde giggled. LIsanna wiped the tears off her eyes as she straightened up.

"Y-yeah…but you would have to admit, they are so adorable that way. That's the reason why everybody loves them." The white-haired female mage said fondly. Lucy also straightened up. She gazed at Lisanna and smiled. She could see the fondness etched in her face as she talked about the two.

"You're right. I wouldn't trade them for the world." Lucy said as they began going after the two. Suddenly, a loud explosion echoed somewhere in front of them. The girls looked at each other before they dashed toward the source of the sound.

"Happy!"

"Natsu!"

Up ahead, they saw Happy holding onto Natsu's vest. He had used his Aera just in the nick of time; a large hole could now be seen on the ground where he and Natsu were standing just a few minutes earlier.

"Who's there?" Natsu called out angrily into the other side of the clearing. Suddenly, men in dark robes appeared all around them. Magic circles hovered in front of them; they were preparing to attack.

"Natsu Dragneel, is it?" Called a voice somewhere to Natsu's right. The pink-haired teen turned his head toward the source of the sound, his face adorning one angry look.

"Who're you?" The Salamander demanded. A tall, lean man with white hair and silver eyes stepped out behind a tree, his cloak swishing behind him.

"My name is Fenris. I came here for that blonde over there." He pointed a finger at Lucy. Aghast, the Stellar Mage involuntarily took a step back, unsure of her role in the scene that was currently unfolding. Lisanna immediately stepped right in front of her.

"I don't know who you are, but we won't let you take Lucy!" The white-haired teen exclaimed, preparing to attack. On the other hand, Happy set Natsu down in the middle of the clearing, right between Fenris and the two girls.

"I don't know what you're planning to do, but…" Natsu's flames appeared, engulfing him and scorching the ground beneath him.

"I won't allow you to take Lucy away from us!" He roared, before he launched himself toward Fenris. The white-haired man smiled.

"I knew this would happen. Attack them! Leave the Salamander to me!" He roared. The men in dark clothes then aimed their magic circle toward Lucy and Lisanna. Dark beams shot out of the circles, all concentrated on the females. But the two mages were not about to let themselves get hit by their attack.

"Take-over! Animal Soul!" Lisanna called out. Wings replaced her arms as her lower part turned into bird-like legs. She then grabbed Lucy by the waist, lifting her up into the air. The blonde, on the other hand, decided to use her Fleuve d'etoiles.

"Extend, River of the Stars!" She ordered. The liquid-like whip hit four men in one go, wrapping itself up around them.

"Retract!" Lucy then yelled. Soon, the whip shortened itself around the men it had captured, causing them to lose focus and making their magic circles disappear. Lisanna flew higher into the sky. With their combined strengths, Lucy and Lisanna threw their captives to the other side of the clearing. Shouting triumphantly, the white-haired mage lowered the blonde unto the ground. She then returned to her normal self. They positioned themselves in fighting stances, ready for their next attack.

"Lucy," Lisanna whispered as the men gathered around them. The Stellar Mage looked at her comrade from the corner of her eyes.

"No matter what, we won't ever give you up to that man. I promise you that!" Lisanna thundered before she lunged at the nearest cloaked man.

"Take over! Animal soul!" With this she transformed into her Tigress form. Pawed hands attacked here and there, scratching and damaging anything they touched. Her punches and kicks never missed. Lucy, on the other hand, returned her Celestial whip to her side.

"Open, Gate of the Lion!" She pulled out a golden key from her belt, holding it up in the air.

"LEO!" And out came Leo or Loki as he was known in Earthland. He immediately positioned himself in front of Lucy.

"I'm counting on you, Loki!" The blonde said. The male spirit smiled.

"I'm honored." He whispered before he started his attack on the other cloaked figures. Soon, the men who had surrounded them earlier were now lying unconscious on the ground. Lisanna returned to her true form as Loki dusted his suit.

"Cool! We finished them all! Now let's wait for Nat—" But the white-haired mage's sentence was cut off when a streak of lightning hit her.

"AHHHHH!" She screamed. Lucy, too horrified to say anything, fell back. Where did that come from? Loki, on the other hand, dashed toward Lisanna, who was currently lying on the ground. She was unconscious. Automatically, the blonde's eyes turned this way and that, searching for her pink-haired comrade. She saw him lying face down on the ground, wounds and bruises covering his body. She gasped; Fenris was strong. Really strong, that even the Fire Dragon Slayer was having a hard time fighting him. As if the two mages felt her stare, Fenris looked her way, with Natsu following suit. The Salamander's eyes widened when he saw Lisanna being cradled by Loki. Lucy saw how his mouth thinned with anger, how his orbs flared with raw emotions drawn out from seeing his nakama unconscious and hurt. She bit her lip. _If she were not careless enough…_

Lucy stood up. She was not yet injured, so she could still fight head on. She directed her gaze upward, her chocolate orbs searching for a certain blue Exceed.

"Happy!" She called out. The blue cat, who had been watching from the sidelines as ordered by Natsu, appeared and went to her side.

"Go get Natsu and bring him to Leo." She ordered. The winged cat did not need telling twice. He immediately flew toward his partner and in one swift motion, had transferred him to where Leo and Lisanna were. Natsu crouched beside the girl, his eyes filled with concern. On the other hand, Leo stood up, his gaze now directed at Fenris.

"You hurt my nakama." Lucy growled. Leo had walked up beside her at this point.

"I'm not about to let you get away with it! Leo!" She thundered. At her word, the male spirit attacked Fenris. Leo let out a punch directed at the silver-haired man's face, but it was merely evaded. The Lion spirit then aimed a kick straight at Fenris' midrib, but the other man was able to block it with his arm. Frowning slightly, Leo jumped back. He stood there, his eyes never leaving Fenris.

"You're good with melee combat. But I think you would not be able to get anywhere with that style of yours." The silver-haired man mocked. Leo still remained standing there. He then grinned. He positioned himself, his right arm curving upward, while his left hand touched his right bicep.

"Oh Regulus…Grant me your strength!" He commanded. Bright light enveloped him as he charged forward.

"REGULUS IMPACT!" He thundered, sending out his lighted fist and causing it to make contact with Fenris' midsection. A lion's head appeared, from whose mouth emanated a light beam, doubling the damage Leo hoped he had caused the other man. He then jumped back, waiting for the dust to settle. His eyes widened in shock when he noticed that Fenris seemed to have been just scratched by his move. That was not possible! He thought frantically. That was a powerful attack! He then noticed that Fenris was also covered in light. Or was it..?

"Lightning magic…FLASH!" he roared. A streak of lightning appeared between Leo and Fenris. This move had an effect similar to Regulus; it blinded Leo temporarily, which caused him to drop his guard. At this, Fenris moved forward and used another of his spells.

"CHAIN LIGHTNING!" He chanted. The next streak of lightning that appeared hit Leo directly.

"AHHH!" The Lion spirit shouted in pain, as the bolt coursed through his body. Completely weakened by the assault, he glanced at Lucy.

"L—lucy. Y—you have to—to run." He said, before he disappeared. The Stellar Mage stared wide-eyed at the silver-haired man before her. _Why? Why was he doing this?_ Her musing was disrupted when she heard Natsu move behind her.

"YOU BASTARD! COME ON AND FIGHT ME!" The Fire Dragon Slayer roared as he lunged at their opponent.

"Natsu, NO!" Lucy shouted, but it was too late. Fenris had already used his Chain Lightning once more on the already drained Dragon Slayer. Natsu collapsed on the ground, unable to move his body anymore.

"Silly girl. You know what you should do." Fenris taunted. Lucy looked at her fallen nakama. In a sudden rush, the feeling of guilt that had captivated her during their Phantom Lord battle returned. She felt her knees tremble at the memory; it was all playing out before her once again.

"M-move b-back!" Came a scared voice from beside her. She saw Happy standing there, a stick in his hand. He was shaking, but he stood his ground. Fenris grinned at his display.

"Oh? So is a cat going to fight me now? Tell me, girl," he said as he let electricity dance on his fingers.

"Do you really want me to electrocute even that blue cat of yours?" He asked. Lucy gulped. No more. She could not take it anymore. Biting her lip, she began walking toward the man.

"L-lucy! No! You shouldn't go with that man!" Happy called out, but a small streak of lightning flashed before him. His eyes widened with terror as he watched the Stellar Mage stop in front of the lightning magic user. The said man sneered.

"Good decision." He said as he took hold of her arm. But before they could disappear, Natsu managed to lift himself up.

"W-what are y-you doing? W-we're not f-finished yet!" He called out. But it was obvious that he could barely stand, let alone support the upper part of his body with his arms. Lucy realized this. Not wanting him get hurt even more, she turned to face Natsu.

"This is the only way. I don't want to cause you any more pain." The Stellar Mage whispered. Just then, a flash of lightning enveloped her and Fenris. Natsu's eyes widened as she mouthed her parting words.

"Goodbye, Natsu…"

"NO!" He thundered, but it was useless; they were gone. Punching the ground below him, he called out to the darkening sky.

"LUCY!" He bellowed. His body was heavy and hurting, but it was nothing compared to what his heart was feeling. As his own darkness consumed him, Lucy's painful words echoed in his head, reminding him that he would have to get her back.

No matter what it cost.

**==END==**

* * *

><p><strong>Happy:<strong> Did you see what I did, Natsu? I also fought that weird guy!

**Natsu:** You just stood there, Happy.

**Happy:** Yeah! With a STICK!

**Both:** Next time on Fairytail: Bokura No Ai! Invictus!

**Happy:** I scared him off!

**Natsu**: …I don't think that's what happened…


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Bokura No Ai

**Author:** Eldan Aranye

**Rating: T**

**Pairing:** Natsu x Lucy

**Summary: A dark guild threatens to destroy everything that Lucy has grown to love. Will she make a sacrifice? Or will Natsu be able to save her from her dreaded fate?**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters, Mashima-san does. :D

**Author****'****s****Note:** Last time, Natsu and his team encountered a man named Fenris…and he has taken Lucy away! Where did he go and what are they planning to do with the Stellar Mage?

* * *

><p><strong>== Invictus ==<strong>

_Goodbye, Natsu…_

The pink-haired young man jolted awake, his entire body riddled with sweat. He sat bolt upright, his head directed downward. His eyes stared at his lap, which was covered by a thin blanket. Shaking himself mentally to clear himself of unwanted thoughts, he turned his face toward his left. He realized that he was in Fairytail's infirmary, upon noticing the familiar insignia on the door. His eyes then traveled toward the bed located beside his. Shock registered upon his face when he saw Lisanna resting there, her body limp and battered. As he gazed on, a flurry of blue flew straight at him. It was Happy.

"H-happy…" Natsu mumbled as the Exceed hugged him.

"Natsu! You're awake! I was so scared!" The blue cat sobbed into his chest. Natsu managed to grin at his buddy.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Happy. Were you the one who brought us here?" He asked. Happy nodded. The young man patted the Exceed's head.

"Thank you, Happy. How's Lisanna?" He then asked as his eyes went back to his childhood friend. He was surprised to see that the girl had also woken up.

"N-natsu?" She whispered as she struggled to sit up. Once she had gotten to a comfortable position, she turned to look at the Fire Dragon Slayer. Her eyes were apologetic.

"I-I'm sorry!" She stammered, as Erza, Mirajane and Makarov entered the room. Completely oblivious to the additional presence in the place, Lisanna continued.

"If it weren't for me, Lucy wouldn't have been kidnapped! I'm sorry!" Lisanna cried. Mirajane quickly went to her sister's side and enveloped her in a hug. Natsu's face darkened as the memory clouded his mind once again.

"No, don't apologize. You're not the one to blame for that. It was…it was my fault for not being able to protect you both. Especially Luce." He whispered. His right hand balled into a fist, gathering part of the blanket in it. If he was not weakened by that Fenris guy's attack, he would have been able to beat the crap out of him and manage to get everybody else away from him. But he was defeated. He was not able to protect his nakama. He was not able to save Lucy. His jaws clenched. Happy, sensing the turmoil in his emotions, decided to fly up into the air.

"I'm gonna save Luce." Natsu mumbled as he got out of the bed.

"I'm gonna go get Luce!" He thundered as he jumped to the floor. But before he could manage to even move a foot forward, Erza had delivered a knock on his head. Eyes brimming with tears, the Salamander glared at Titania.

"What was that for?"

"Stay calm. How would you be able to save her when you don't even know where she is?" The redhead argued. Natsu blinked. He did not think of that. Scowling, he just stared at the ground. Mirajane sighed from beside Lisanna.

"I know how much you would like to save Lu-chan, but as of now, she could be anywhere. If the men who attacked you were from a dark guild, that would make it harder for us to pinpoint them immediately." The white-haired Take Over mage said with a sad voice. Makarov, on the other hand, was looking at Natsu.

"Did any of them mention where they came from?" At this the pink-haired teen just shook his head. Happy, on the other hand, landed beside Mirajane.

"The man who attacked us said his name was Fenris." The blue cat informed them. Erza's eyes widened at the statement.

"Did you say Fenris?" Happy nodded. Titania's look darkened.

"I know that name. He belongs to a dark guild named Thanatos. They're currently the fifth powerful dark guild in the kingdom." She said, her hands now balling into fists. If that was the case, Lucy was indeed in trouble. But why did she become a target? What did they want from her?

Just then, a figure appeared in the doorway. Everybody's attention was now focused on Hibiki Laytis, a member of the guild Blue Pegasus. He was wearing his usual formal suit, the look on his face grave.

"Master Makarov, Gray told me I would find you here." he bowed his head in respect. His eyes then swept the room. Even though it was evident in his orbs that he was surprised to see two Fairytail wizards all bandaged up, he did well in hiding it in his actions. He then turned his face once again to Makarov.

"I came here to inform you of something that might be of great importance to you all." He started as he activated his Archive magic.

"We have gathered information on a certain dark guild named Thanatos. According to the rumors that were spreading, they are planning on kidnapping a Stellar Mage who has control of most of the Keys of the Zodiac. They are going to use his or her magical power in order to create a weapon of mass destruction—and they are naming it 'Invictus'. This weapon—it is said to be more powerful than 'Jupiter'.

"According to our informant, Invictus would make use of the Stellar Mage's Celestial connection. They would tap into the Celestial World's power through the mage, thus gathering enough magical energy to launch terrifying beams that could destroy towns in one go." Hibiki then looked at the people gathered in the room.

"As soon as we heard this, and as soon as we confirmed this, I suddenly thought of Lucy. She's the only Stellar Mage I know within Fiore who has made contracts with nine Zodiac Spirits. If they get a hold of her, then Invictus would surely come to life. I came here as fast as I—" But he was not able to continue his sentence for Natsu had already launched himself on him. Grabbing the neck of Hibiki's shirt, Natsu pulled the other male's face closer to his. The Salamander's eyes were daggers; it seemed like he was going to breathe fire upon the other young man any moment.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Natsu growled at the Blue Pegasus member. Hibiki's eyes widened.

"We only confirmed the rumors this morning. Believe me, I went here as fast as I could! You know how far our guild is from yours!" Hibiki retorted. Natsu continued to hold him in place for a couple of seconds more before he decided to let go. Gritting his teeth, Natsu glared at the ground below him.

"If only you've come sooner…" he growled. The Blue Pegasus' member's eyes widened with realization. Come to think of it, Lucy was not in the room, nor was she in the hall. Then did that mean..?

"Lucy's…Lucy's been taken away?" He asked, his tone laced with dread. It was Erza who answered.

"Yes. She had been kidnapped yesterday by a group of men, whom I now assume as members of Thanatos." Titania informed Hibiki. The young man paled.

"Then…then my visit here…it's useless?" But Makarov shook his head.

"No, young man. You came just when we needed help the most. Do you know where Thanatos is located?" The Fairytail master asked. Immediately, Hibiki sifted through his Archive for the wanted information. He then produced a projection of the map containing the dark guild's location.

"Very good. Natsu!" Makarov roared. Taken aback by the sudden call, the pink-haired young man turned dark orbs toward his master.

"Do not blame yourself for Lucy's disappearance. From what Happy told me earlier, she made a choice. A choice that saved you, him and Lisanna. It was not your incapability to protect her that led to this; it was her decision for you to live. But that does not make her OR you at fault. Now," he then looked at Hibiki.

"Please give Natsu and Happy the needed information to go to Thanatos. I am sure this stubborn child here would not allow us to restrain him any longer." Hibiki nodded. He then transferred the map onto Happy's and Natsu's minds.

"Natsu, be careful!" Lisanna exclaimed through Mirajane's embrace. Natsu, who was already putting on his vest, nodded. Lisanna's older sister just looked on, concern written all over her face.

"Thanks, Hibiki, for coming all the way out here. I swear..." Natsu growled as he headed out the door, with Happy right behind him.

"I WILL save Lucy."

**==END==**

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu:<strong> Ha! Now I can finally kick that Fenris guy's ass! I can't wait to beat him up!

**Happy:** Are we going to take the train, Natsu?

**Natsu:** T-train? Uurrrgghh…

**Both:** Next time on Fairytail: Bokura no Ai! He'll Come, I Know it!

**Happy:** You're getting motion-sick already!

**Natsu:** …I hate trains…uurrrggghhh…


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Bokura No Ai

**Author:** Eldan Aranye

**Rating: T**

**Pairing:** Natsu x Lucy

**Summary: A dark guild threatens to destroy everything that Lucy has grown to love. Will she make a sacrifice? Or will Natsu be able to save her from her dreaded fate?**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters, Mashima-san does. :D

**Author****'****s****Note:** Last time, Hibiki of Blue Pegasus appeared at Fairytail with grave news. But even though his arrival was a bit too late, he was able to provide very valuable information—the location of Thanatos!

* * *

><p><strong>== He'll Come, I Know it! ==<strong>

Lucy screamed as electricity coursed through her body. She was strapped onto one huge bed, with weird contraptions surrounding her. She was alone in the large room, the researchers analyzing her system comfortably watching and experimenting on her from a top room. Ever since she arrived at the manor, she had undergone various tests, all gauging her magical abilities and her overall strength and endurance. She did not mind the ones where she would just get strapped to a chair and had her pulses monitored. What she hated was the part where she gets electrocuted with large amounts of electricity. She did not know what they were trying to achieve with that experiment of theirs, but she would not give them the satisfaction of knowing that she was in pain. Unfortunately, the high voltages running through her body were enough to make her scream out loud.

"Ahhhhhh!" She yelped as another volt ran through her. Fenris, on the other hand, watched with a bored expression on his face.

"It's a good thing I can't hear her, or else I would have done something to her pretty little mouth just to shut her up." He growled as he walked away. He was always present during the experiments done on Lucy. He watched her as she undertook the tests thrown her way, and he managed to get amused a little at how determined she was not to show she was breaking.

"Ahhhhhh!" Came another of Lucy's scream. He smirked. _So much for a Fairytail wizard_, he scoffed in his head.

_Proves to show just how weak they were compared to them._

* * *

><p>The Stellar Mage reclined on her bed. She was in her room, located in the west wing of the huge manor she was in. Even though she was a prisoner, she was provided with as much luxury as Thanatos could give. She smirked. <em>Trying to mellow me down with all these material things<em>, she vehemently said in her head. _I'm not that kind of girl!_

Lucy sat up, her whole body wrapped in only a clean blanket. She had just undergone six hours of pure torture; it was a miracle her body could still move from all the pain. She winced as she gingerly placed her weight on her feet. She then walked slowly toward the window. It overlooked the forest that surrounded the mansion. For miles around, all she could see where trees. She sighed. She wondered how the others were doing. She knew Natsu would get angry at himself for not being able to save her or stop her from going with Fenris. But…

The blonde shook her head. It was the only way she could save them from Fenris' hands. She knew her decision had been illogical, had been irrational, but she could no longer take it. She could no longer bear seeing them in agony—all because of her. She bit her lip as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Yes, that was the right thing to do.

"Thinking of your comrades?" A voice sounded from behind her. Lucy immediately turned around, unashamed to let Fenris see her tears. The white-haired man smiled bemusedly at her when he saw her face.

"Crying? I didn't think Fairies were as weak as to actually cry." He chided as he walked toward the blonde.

"Crying's part of being human. You can call it a weakness, but to us who can feel," she held her head high as the man stopped right in front of her.

"It can also pull out our strengths." Fenris smirked.

"Then tell me, where is this strength of yours? If you were as powerful as I thought you were, why didn't you escape the moment I took you here?" Lucy stared him in the eyes.

"I didn't escape…'cause I know you'd go after Fairytail if I did so. I don't want to put Natsu, Lisanna, Happy or any of the others in harm's way. Never again." She said through gritted teeth. Fenris stared into her chocolate ors, his silver ones searching for something the Stellar Mage cannot guess.

"So even if it means you'll get tortured a lot here, you still won't leave? Or are you waiting for someone to come here and save you. Oh wait…" He suddenly pulled out of his gaze and laughed.

"That pink-haired teen you call Salamander, are you waiting for him? You should've seen the look on his face when you came over to me." He said as he returned his gaze to the blonde.

"He won't be able to save you, my dear." He slowly said, as his hand cupped Lucy's face. He moved his head, his handsome features being emphasized by the moonlight streaming through the window. Lucy's breath caught. If he were not a member of a dark guild, maybe she could have had a thing for him.

_Stop it, Lucy!_ She scolded herself. _Now is not the right time to be attracted to an enemy!_

"He'll be too scared to even start looking for you." Lucy heard Fenris say as he continued to look at her. She frowned. Her jaws clenching, she answered him head on.

"He's not scared of you. It's true he lost to you the first time around…but that would only encourage him to beat you up even more. He hates losing." She snarled at him, her eyes taking on a determined gaze. It was Fenris' turn to frown. The look she was giving him…it was the same thing etched on the white-haired girl's face and on Salamander's as well. That look of determination that never failed to baffle him. He leaned in closer.

"He's not coming." He whispered, his mouth tantalizingly close to hers. Lucy held her ground.

"He'll come. I know it." She answered, her gaze never faltering. Fenris frowned at her once again, before he disengaged himself from her.

"Believe what you like to believe. I don't care." The white-haired man said as he walked away.

"I'll just kill you all in the end." He stated before he disappeared from view. Once he was gone, Lucy stumbled backward, causing her back to hit the window. She clutched at the white cloth wrapped around her. In as much as she did not want Natsu to come rescue her, she felt that no matter what happened, he would definitely find her.

* * *

><p>"Where are you going, Fenris-sama?" A figure in dark robes asked. The white-haired man in question continued walking toward the double doors that led to the outside of the mansion.<p>

"I'm going to the guild. Master Thanatos wants me to report to him." He answered. He then turned his face toward his comrade.

"Make sure she doesn't escape. I will personally annihilate you all if you let her step even one foot outside of this place." He threatened. The man's jaw dropped, surprised at the sudden command. But he regained his composure and bowed low.

"As you wish, Fenris-sama." The man mumbled. Fenris was then enveloped in white light, before he disappeared into the dark.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

"Natsu, hang in there! We're almost at the train station!" Happy cheered on as he and his pink-haired nakama waited for the train to stop at Clover Town.

"I—I can't take it anymoooreee…" The Fire Dragon Slayer groaned as the train slowed its pace. He then chanced to look outside, his pale face reflected on the glass. An image of a blonde mage formed in his vision, causing him to clench his jaws.

_Lucy, please be alive. I'm coming to save you…_He thought as the train pulled to a stop.

_Just wait for me…_

_**==END==**_

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu:<strong> Yosh'! I could finally leave this train!

**Happy:** But we still have to ride a carriage.

**Natsu:** What? NO!

**Both:** Next time on Fairytail: Bokura no Ai! Detour!

**Natsu:** Can't we just fly over to where Lucy is?

**Happy:** Nope! I want to reserve my Aera for later! That Fenris guy might show up again! Now where's my stick?

**Natsu:** …I really don't think that would help, Happy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Bokura No Ai

**Author:** Eldan Aranye

**Rating: T**

**Pairing:** Natsu x Lucy

**Summary: A dark guild threatens to destroy everything that Lucy has grown to love. Will she make a sacrifice? Or will Natsu be able to save her from her dreaded fate?**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters, Mashima-san does. :D

**Author****'****s****Note:** I would really like to get to the ending as quickly as I could, but there's quite a lot of chapters I've yet to type before I get to that part. Hahaha! Last time, Fenris and Lucy had a talk. And Natsu's on his way! With Happy, of course. Will he be able to save the blonde from captivity?

* * *

><p><strong>== Detour ==<strong>

"I will never ride a carriage AGAIN!" Natsu bellowed as he stalked forward. Happy flew above his head.

"But you're always saying that!" The blue cat reminded him. They then stopped at the edge of the forest where they had been left off. According to Hibiki's map, Thanatos' guild was located somewhere deep inside that place. They would just have to fly straight ahead. Natsu then grinned at Happy.

"It's time we paid those guys a visit, right, Happy?" he said enthusiastically. The Exceed gave a salute.

"Aye, sir!" he exclaimed before he clutched the back of Natsu's vest and lifted him into the air.

"Max speed!" And off they zoomed into the direction of the guild.

* * *

><p>"Ahhhh!" Lucy screamed as another wave of electricity ran through her. She had been strapped onto that table for four hours now and yet the people in dark robes still seemed to have some more experiments that they would like to perform on her. It seemed like they were getting more and more impatient, a reason why they were increasing the amount of voltages that she was receiving. She yelped once again as electricity jolted her entire body. If this continued, she would no longer have the strength to stay conscious at all. She closed her eyes, her mind and her heart reaching out to that one person whom she felt was drawing near. The one person whom she believed would come to save her soon.<p>

"Natsu…"

* * *

><p>"Happy, STOP!" Natsu suddenly ordered. The blue Exceed heeded his words and halted midflight.<p>

"What's wrong, Natsu?" The cat asked. The Fire Dragon Slayer sniffed the air.

"Lucy…I could smell her and her scent's coming from way over there." He pointed to his left. Happy frowned.

"But that's not where we're supposed to be heading!" But Natsu shook his head.

"You know how sensitive my sense of smell is, Happy. The scent's weak, but I'm sure it's there." The Salamander argued. Happy glanced down at his nakama.

"So what do we do now?"

"We'll head that way. I'm sure she's there." Natsu said, determination set in his voice. Happy nodded before he turned left.

"Aye, sir!" And the pair zoomed toward the place Natsu had pointed. Within seconds, a manor appeared before them. Happy set Natsu down on the ground, a few meters away from the large house's entrance.

"Let's do this!" Happy roared, preparing himself to charge. But before he could set off, Natsu grabbed his bag and yanked him back. With questioning eyes, he turned around to face his nakama. Natsu grinned at him.

"Happy, I've got this covered. Head back to the guild and tell them I've found Lucy. I don't want to worry them anymore." The blue Exceed looked horrified at the idea.

"But Natsu! I just can't leave you here! What if that Fenris guy appears again?" he exclaimed. But Natsu had already made up his mind.

"Then I'll just defeat him this time around!" He said proudly. He patted Happy on the head.

"I know you'd like to help, but I don't want you to get hurt just in case things get rough. And…" Here Natsu's face turned serious.

"I'd like you to inform the others that I'm safe and that Lucy and I will be coming back to the guild in two or three days' time. Do that for me, okay, Happy?" He pleaded. Happy's eyes brimmed with tears before he attacked Natsu with a hug.

"Whoa!" The pink-haired teen exclaimed, a smile gracing his lips.

"Promise me you'll come back! With Lucy!" The cat sobbed as he pulled away. Natsu gave him a thumbs up.

"Promise." Happy nodded before he flew off, heading back to the train station in Clover Town. Once he was out of sight, Natsu turned to face the mansion. Cracking his knuckles, he charged at the door.

"LUCY!" He roared before he crashed through the door.

* * *

><p>Lucy watched with curious eyes the commotion happening inside the control room. It seemed like someone was causing a disturbance within the mansion. Is it Natsu? She wondered as she gazed at the panicking researchers above her. Just then, a loud explosion sounded from her left. A big stone block flew directly above her; it seemed to be part of the wall (or was once a part of it). Her eyes turned into big circles when she felt the massive piece sail across her, almost grazing her in the process.<p>

"Where's Lucy? Give her back to me!" roared a familiar voice from her left. Annoyed and elated at the same time, Lucy answered back.

"I'm here, you idiot! Watch where you send rubble flying!" She thundered as Natsu ran toward her. She grinned up at him from her position. Natsu, on the other hand, frowned.

"What are you doing there? Are they giving you a massage?" He asked. Lucy rolled her eyes at the query.

"Yes, you idiot. They've been giving me massa-AHHHH!" She suddenly screamed as she once again felt electricity coursing through her. Shocked at the purpose of the table, Natsu quickly looked this way and that to find out who was doing it to her. When his gaze turned upward, he saw that one man was nervously fumbling with some controls in a top room that overlooked Lucy. Just then, Lucy's table started to tremble. It was being raised!

"Oh no you won't!" Natsu shouted as he turned his attention toward the machines standing just a few feet away from him and the table. Growling, he charged at these and began smashing them to bits. This trick helped. The table stopped moving and Lucy was no longer being electrocuted. Positively angry now, he let out a roar and sent it flying toward the control room.

"Take that, you bastard!" He shouted as he immediately went over to Lucy. He removed her from her straps as fast as he could and, lifting her up bridal style, dashed with her toward the hole he had made earlier. But before he could get a good head start, he heard footsteps behind him.

"Crap!" he exclaimed as he ran out of the mansion and into the forest. Those guys never give up!

"W-where are we going?" Lucy mumbled as she finally regained consciousness. Natsu just kept his gaze focused straight ahead.

"I don't know." He answered, much to the blonde's surprise.

"Wait…where's Happy?"

"I sent him back! I thought I got everything in the bag but…well, now we're being chased!" He said, although the tone of his voice told her that he was somehow enjoying the whole thing.

"Don't worry, Luce! I'll get us outta he—wait, where did the ground go?" He suddenly exclaimed. Like in a slow motion film, Natsu slowly fell forward, with Lucy clutched tightly in his arms. Soon enough, they were rolling down a steep slope, their screams getting muffled every now and then.

"AHHHHH!" They shouted as they tumbled down. After a couple of seconds, Natsu managed to land on his feet—and resumed running like nothing happened.

"Yes!" We're gonna make it! Oh shi—" He cursed as he came to a sudden stop. They had reached a cliff—a very high one at that—and a hundred feet below them was a raging river. Jaws clenching, Natsu turned around in an attempt to run back up the path. But he was surprised to see that about a dozen or so Thanatos guild members had already ganged up on them. Gritting his teeth, he set Lucy down behind him. He knew she was weak, so he would not be able to ask for her help. Besides, her keys were retrieved by Happy the day she got kidnapped. Apparently, she had dropped it before she got taken away. So that meant she would not be able to call any of her spirits as of the moment.

"Give us the girl and we won't harm you." said a tall man before him. He was wearing a white lab coat beneath his dark robes; he seemed to be the head researcher of the group. Natsu just growled at him.

"NEVER!" At this, the members of Thanatos all conjured black magic circles in front of them.

"Then you leave us no choice. DARK VOID!" chanted the head researcher, along with the others. Dark magical beams shot out of the magic circles and headed directly toward Natsu.

"ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" The Fire Dragon Slayer thundered. His column of flames clashed head on with the dark beams aimed at him. His attack proved to be more powerful, for he was able to deflect the attack.

"Hah! Your tricks won't work on m-!"

"Natsu, behind you!" rang Lucy's voice. But it was too late. The head researcher had gotten behind Natsu, and was already preparing an attack. Eyes wide with surprise, Natsu felt a hand on his shoulder as he heard the man chant.

"REVERSE DARK VOID!" He called out. Suddenly, the Salamander was enveloped in black smoke. Before the man could get away though, Natsu was able to land a punch to his face, sending him flying over to the edge of the cliff.

"W-what did you do?" Natsu angrily asked. He felt weak; it was as if his magic power has been drained from him. The tall man grinned at him, blood running down his nose.

"I have temporarily removed your magic. Which means you would not be able to attack!" he exclaimed, a manic gleam reflected in his eyes. But Natsu would not hear of it.

"SHUT UP! IRON FIST OF THE-what the?" The Salamander's own eyes widened when no flame appeared in his fists. So it was true? He had no magic right now?

"DARK VOID!" Sounded a dozen voices in the air. Before he could react, Natsu had already been blasted into the air by the attack. Due to the force of the impact, he was sent flying over to the edge of the cliff. It was a good thing Lucy was near the edge, for she was able to grab onto his hand.

"NATSU!" She called out. The Salamander looked up at his nakama. His eyes widened once more when he saw the tall man stand beside Lucy. In one quick move, he stomped on the Stellar Mage's back.

"Let him go, or we will kill him right in front of you." The man ordered as he stomped once again on Lucy's back. Angered at the scene before him, Natsu tried to conjure some flames, but it was useless.

"I said, let him go." The tall man said once more as he continued stomping Lucy. The Stellar Mage gazed at Natsu, her eyes watering with pain.

"I-I'm sorry…for causing you all these troubles." She said with a sad smile.

"I'm really glad you came to save me. I'm sorry, but this is the only way I could save you." She said as she loosened her grip.

"I have to let you go." And she did. With those words, she completely let go of Natsu's hand, making him plummet to the water below.

"Lucy!"

"I'm sorry. Please…live." Lucy whispered as she slowly stood up. The man sniggered at her. He reached out a hand to grab hold of her, but she swatted it away.

"Don't you dare touch me." She growled. Taken aback by her aggressive behavior, the head researcher just scowled before leading the way.

"That drop's high. Your lover surely wouldn't survive the fall." The man smirked as they walked on. But before they could move further, something happened that he was not expecting.

"What the?" Both Lucy and the tall man exclaimed, before a huge hand-like flame appeared behind the Stellar Mage. It punched the ground where the blonde was standing and immediately closed itself on the mage. Lucy thought she was going to burn, but that did not happen. She felt the warm flame pulling her downward-toward the one who conjured it.

"I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO GET TAKEN AWAY FROM ME AGAIN!" Natsu exclaimed as he finally managed to wrap his own arms around the blonde. Surprised, Lucy gazed at the young man before him. How did he manage to conjure flames? And then she saw his eyes. They were brimming with emotions. Emotions that must have brought back some of his magical energy.

"I won't allow you to get hurt again, Luce." Natsu mumbled into her hair. It was the last thing that she heard from him before they finally hit the raging waters.

**==END==**

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu:<strong> Arrrggghh! Damn those Thanatos guys!

**Happy:** I told you I should've stayed! I could've helped you out. Wait a sec—you just want some alone time with Lucy!

**Natsu:** What the heck are you saying?

**Both:** Next time on Fairytail: Bokura no Ai! Escape!

**Happy:** You lllllliiikkkkeeee her!

**Natsu:** …

**Happy:** Gahhh! He's not denying it!


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Bokura No Ai

**Author:** Eldan Aranye

**Rating: T**

**Pairing:** Natsu x Lucy

**Summary: A dark guild threatens to destroy everything that Lucy has grown to love. Will she make a sacrifice? Or will Natsu be able to save her from her dreaded fate?**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters, Mashima-san does. :D

**Author's Note:** In the previous chapter, Natsu had finally found Lucy! They got chased by Thanatos' men, but they managed to escape. What will happen to the two now that they have gotten away?

Oh and yes, thanks a lot for the reviews! Reading them makes me all fired up! :D

I am very sorry for the late update. I wasn't able to surf the Net for quite some time due to some things. =.=

* * *

><p><strong>== Escape==<strong>

Lucy awoke with a groan. Every part of her body hurt, but she doubted it had anything to do with their fall. Taking in deep breaths, she slowly lifted herself up. She looked around and noticed that they had drifted to some bank. She checked herself; yes, she still seemed to be in one piece. Sighing in relief, she then looked about to see where Natsu was. She found him lying face down on the ground a little over to her left. Mustering all her remaining strength, she crawled over to her still knocked-out comrade.

"Natsu?" she called out tentatively. She poked him on the side, hoping against hope that he was still alive. When she heard a small groan escaping him, she let out a deep sigh.

"Uggghhh…I hate rapids…" Natsu moaned as he pushed himself off the ground. He wanted to throw up thanks to their earlier rendezvous with the river, but now was not the right time to do so. He glanced at Lucy, who was staring at him expectantly.

"You okay?" The pink-haired teen asked. The blonde nodded.

"How about you?" she asked in return. The Fire Dragon Slayer looked at himself.

"Hmmm…I think nothing's broken." He said as he flexed his arms and stretched his legs. He then stood up and looked about.

"I think we managed to lose them. Can you stand up?" Natsu asked as he glanced down at the Stellar Mage. Lucy tried to lift herself up and stand, but she just ended up tumbling back onto the ground. Smiling apologetically up at Natsu, she answered.

"I guess not. I think my body's reached its limit." Natsu nodded. He then bent down and picked Lucy up in his arms, carrying her bridal style. This made the blonde blush a bit.

"Guess I have no choice then. Let's go find somewhere we could rest." The pink-haired young man suggested. Natsu then began walking deeper into the forest. The pair was silent for a while, their eyes focused on the path ahead of them. Lucy knew Natsu was searching for a cave, which was why she was doing her best to help him with his task. Sure enough, she spotted a cavern a little to their right.

"Natsu, there!" The blonde pointed at the small entrance located on the face of a very wide and very tall rock surface. The Fire Dragon Slayer nodded, before turning toward the cave.

"Nice one, Luce! This is perfect!" He exclaimed as he set down the blonde on the ground. It was not that large, but it was enough to house them both. There was also a creek running just a little ways away from the cave. It would be able to provide bath and drinking water for them.

"Luce, I'm just gonna go out for a while. Wait for me here." He said as he disappeared outside. When he came back, Lucy was surprised to find out that he had quite a lot of large leaves in his arms, as well some weird looking plants.

"First, we make a bed. We'd need something to sleep on other than this cold earth." He mumbled. Lucy watched him silently as he prepared their make-shift bed. She blushed a bit when she realized that both of them would have to cuddle up later just to fit the small 'nest' he was building. Shaking her head, she tried to clear her mind of very unwanted thoughts concerning the two of them. Before she could ask Natsu what other things he had in his own mind, she noticed that he had already gone out again. The second time he returned, he had some logs with him.

"Second, we build a fire." He muttered as he set up the wood. Using his fingers, he set fire to the logs. When the bonfire was burning well on its own, he gave a nod of satisfaction and headed out once again.

"Third," he said as he stood in front of the entrance of the cave, "we set up these!" He exclaimed. He analyzed the opening and, upon determining where the vines would go, set out to cover the entrance with the said creepers. Soon enough, Lucy was no longer able to see outside that properly.

"And last, FOOD!" Natsu called out happily as he bounded inside the cave with quite a lot of berries and fruits. A drop of sweat formed on the blonde's head.

"Natsu, you've brought enough food to last us three days. Are you planning on staying that long here?" She asked. Natsu looked at her with curious eyes.

"Eh? Of course not. A third of these would go to you and the remaining part would go to me." He said with a toothy grin. Lucy just stared at him in disbelief, before shaking her head. I forgot, she thought as she nibbled on some red fruit, he has a very, very huge appetite. He probably could eat a whole horse and three cows in one go. Maybe he could even swallow a whale if given the chance…

"Luce?" Natsu asked, breaking the blonde's train of thoughts. Gulping down her food, she looked at the Fire Dragon Slayer with questioning eyes.

"Yes?"

"Sorry for not being able to protect you last time. I shouldn't have let that man get you."

Lucy smiled. She felt the sincerity in his voice as he continued talking about what had happened before. Even though he did not feel the same way she did, she was happy and content to know that he truly considered her as an important friend.

"So that's why promise me, you won't ever do that again." Natsu finished, looking at Lucy with serious eyes. The blonde blinked as her trance got broken.

"Eh?" She mumbled. Natsu frowned. He then leaned forward, his face now almost touching the blonde's.

"Were you even listening to me?" He asked, his voice laced with mild irritation. There he was, pouring his heart out and all she did was stare at him? Lucy blinked when she realized that Natsu's face was so close to her. So close she could feel his breath fanning her face. So close she could almost ki—

Lucy suddenly stood up, hitting the Fire Dragon Slayer in the process.

"Ouch! What's your problem?" Natsu exclaimed as he touched the sore spot where Lucy had bumped into him.

"I—I need to go outside for a while!" The Stellar Mage exclaimed as she dashed outside.

Stupid Lucy! The blonde scolded herself as she stood before the creek. She almost did something stupid, something that she might regret later on. Sighing, she slowly took off her garment. She needed to cool her head before she could face Natsu. She then walked over to the creek and lowered herself into the water. Man, was it refreshing, she thought…

"Luce, what's wrong?" A voice suddenly spoke from behind her. Lucy almost jumped out of her skin when she heard Natsu's voice. Keeping her ground, she called out.

"Don't just sneak up on me like that! I-I'm fine." She stammered as she felt something stir in the water. Was he going in with her? Sure enough, she felt the water warming up a little. It was not that hot; just warm enough to help soothe the nerves.

"Then why did you run way out here?" The pink-haired teen asked, still annoyed at her move. Lucy sighed. She lowered her head.

"Don't get me wrong, Natsu. I'm grateful for what you did for me. I'm glad you saved me. But…" Here she trailed away. What was she going to say?

"But what?" She bit her lip before mumbling her reply.

"What?" Natsu's voice came out so shocked, Lucy felt like she wanted to disappear in the water. She actually lowered herself a few inches more into the creek, hoping that it would swallow her whole.

"Y-you wanted to do that?" He asked, his voice unbelieving. Oh dear, now I won't be able to look him in the face! Lucy frantically thought. What should I do..?

"It was just a thought! Don't worry!" She countered, her brain mentally flailing unseen arms. A couple of seconds passed before she heard a sigh.

"You sure are weird, Luce." She heard Natsu say. She sighed herself. Good thing he was so easy to persuade…

"Water fight!" Natsu bellowed behind her as he splashed some water on her. Choking, she turned around, a glare adorning her pretty face.

"You idiot! Don't disturb my bath!" She thundered before splashing some water on the pink-haired teen, who just laughed out loud at her.

Unknown to her, Natsu had blushed a furious shade of pink while she was not looking…

Meanwhile, back at Thanatos…

"WHY DID YOU LET HER ESCAPE?" Thanatos roared, anger evident in his voice. The men before him cowered in fear.

"A member of Fairytail came and attacked the manor, Master!" the head researcher of the dark guild trembled in answer. Thanatos glared at him, before he waved his hand. An unseen force knocked the scientist straight into the wall, making him go unconscious.

"Fenris!" Thanatos called out. Out of the shadows, the tall man stepped forward. His silver orbs were glinting with malice.

"We must get that Heartfilia girl and complete our weapon! Those Fairies were foolish in thinking that they could hinder our plans. We will show them," the guild master stood up as his men gathered before him. From the shadows, five other figures emerged.

"What my Dark Children can do to their little wings."

**==END==**

* * *

><p><strong>Happy: <strong>Natsu, what did Lucy say to you?

**Natsu:** Oh, that. She told me not to tell anyone about it.

**Happy:** Not even me?

**Natsu:** Especially you, according to her.

**Happy:** What? You're so evil! Ha! I know! I'll bribe her with this winged fish!

**Natsu:** Happy, do you wanna die?

**Both:** Next time on Fairytail: Bokura no Ai! The Battle Begins!

**Happy:** I won't, but I think she will.

**Natsu:** …now who's evil?


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Bokura No Ai

**Author:** Eldan Aranye

**Rating: T**

**Pairing:** Natsu x Lucy

**Summary: A dark guild threatens to destroy everything that Lucy has grown to love. Will she make a sacrifice? Or will Natsu be able to save her from her dreaded fate?**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters, Mashima-san does. :D

**Author's Note:** Last time, we saw where Natsu and Lucy ended up after their escape! And we also saw Thanatos' anger. Who are the five figures with Fenris? Will a war begin?

* * *

><p><strong>== The Battle Begins==<strong>

After two days, Lucy and Natsu managed to return to the guild. Everyone was elated at their arrival. Master Makarov even decided to hold a special celebration in honor of Lucy. On the other hand, Lucy was relieved to know that Lisanna had fully recovered from their bout with Fenris and his men. But the blonde was even happier to know that the white-haired Take-over teen no longer had feelings for Natsu. Lisanna had told Lucy herself that Natsu had just been spending time with her to make up for what they lost. But they were just friends, so there was nothing to worry about. That made the celebration an even more joyous one for one Stellar Mage.

"I'm glad you are safe, Lucy." Erza announced as she gave Lucy a hug. The blonde almost lost consciousness when she hit Titania's hard armor.

"Y-yeah, thanks. C-can you let go now? I-I'm starting to get lightheaded." Lucy requested. Erza blinked before she let go of Lucy.

"Juvia is glad you are back here, Lucy." The Water Queen said with a sweet smile. Ever since she found out that Lucy liked Natsu and not Gray, she had warmed up considerably towards the blonde.

"Thanks, Juvia. Honestly, I thought I wouldn't be able to see you guys again." Lucy stated. As she spoke, Wendy appeared beside her.

"Lucy-san! You should stop Natsu. Gray-san, Gajeel-san and Natsu-san are fighting again." The Sky Maiden informed them. Sure enough, a cup flew towards them and hit a spot on the wall behind Erza. The redhead's eyes narrowed as she stood up and ran towards the three troublemakers. But Lucy just chuckled.

"Let them be. Natsu missed you guys as much as I did. That's just how he's showing i—" But her statement got cut off when a chair leg soared straight towards her and hit her on the side of the head. Automatically, a vein popped in her forehead as she stood up, a glare covering her face.

"ALRIGHT! WHO DID IT?" She roared as she joined in the fray.

Makarov watched as his children continued to destroy their hall. He was crying at the sight of them, all safe and sound within the guild. But some of his tears were also caused by the thought of them wrecking yet again their precious place. Oh the cost of the repairs would surely be the end of him…

"Master! We have a problem!" Jet suddenly called out, breaking his not so reassuring thoughts of Council members and memos. The said member of Shadow Gear dashed toward the old master, a trail of dust flying behind him.

"We've got company. And I think it's Thanatos." He informed the master. Makarov's face took on a grave expression as he walked toward the exit leading to the beach behind their guild. As he stepped outside, his eyes widened at the huge airship floating right on top of the middle of the lake.

"Makarov, I know you have Lucy there with you. If you don't want your guild destroyed, give her to us NOW." A voice sounded over the water.

But it's already wrecked, Makarov could not help but think as he heard Thanatos' threat. He then noticed that the rest of Fairytail were already standing either beside him or behind him, their eyes focused on the ship hovering in the air.

"I can't believe it." Lucy whispered from beside the master. Makarov looked up at her.

"They've come for you. It seems like they have no plans whatsoever of giving you up." Lucy balled her hands into fists.

"I-I'm sorry. This shouldn't have happened. I shouldn't have…" But Makarov cut her off.

"Don't blame yourself. You have no fault in this matter." The master then returned his gaze to the warship.

"Do not worry. Fairytail is your family. And as your family, we will do everything to protect you." Makarov stated. Just then, Natsu suddenly appeared beside the Stellar Mage, with Gajeel standing right behind him.

"Gramps is right. We won't allow you to be taken away again. I promise," here Natsu grabbed hold of Lucy's hand, surprising the blonde in effect.

"That I won't let you get hurt ever again."

As they stood there, a deep voice thundered over the lake.

"You have made a grave mistake in interfering with our plans. Due to your foolishness, I have no choice but to bring you down!" Thanatos roared.

"Fairies! This is the end for you!" At those words, a thousand men flew out of an opening in the airship. They were heading for Fairytail.

"Prepare yourselves! This is war!" Makarov called out. But as the numerous members of Thanatos landed on the beach, the dark guild's master spoke once again.

"Do not underestimate my guild, Makarov. Especially my children." He sneered. Just then, six figures appeared on top of the airship.

"Let me show you…" he said as the six figures jumped from the ship and glided in the air toward Fairytail.

"The power of Thanatos."

**==END==**

* * *

><p><strong>Happy:<strong> Oh dear! Lucy's just gotten back and now Thanatos wants to take her again!

**Natsu:** Not if I can't help it! I'm not going to hand over Lucy to them!

**Happy: **I wonder who those six people are…

**Natsu:** I don't care! I'm gonna beat them all up!

**Both:** Next time on Fairytail: Bokura no Ai! Unison Raid!

**Happy:** Natsu, could we eat before the battle begins?

**Natsu:** Yeah! I don't wanna fight with an empty stomach. Wait, where did all the food go?


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Bokura No Ai

**Author:** Eldan Aranye

**Rating: T**

**Pairing:** Natsu x Lucy

**Summary: A dark guild threatens to destroy everything that Lucy has grown to love. Will she make a sacrifice? Or will Natsu be able to save her from her dreaded fate?**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters, Mashima-san does. :D

**Author's Note:** In the previous chapter, Thanatos had made a surprise attack on Fairytail! What would become of the Fairies now?

This one is quite long. I think you would have to expect the other chapters to be quite as long as well, thanks to the fight scenes. X.X

**== Unison Raid! ==**

Lucy watched as her fellow guild mates battled with Thanatos's men one last time, before she was whisked away by Titania. She was currently being escorted by Juvia, Gray, Erza, Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel towards the main entrance of Fairytail. The goal was to take her as far away as they could so that the town of Magnolia would not be involved in the fight. In as much as Lucy would have liked to stay to help the others (she was worried since most of Fairytail's strongest were with her), Makarov had objected. He said he had a feeling that the six people who had gotten off last from the airship were going to target the six people with her, so it would be best if the fights took place in remote areas of the town. Laxus and Gildarts were not around, but Makarov believed that he and the others would be enough to stall the onslaught of men from Thanatos.

"Hurry, everyone! We must get Lucy away from here!" Erza commanded as she led the way. But as they neared a bridge that crossed the small river that ran through Magnolia, they were met by two of the six people Makarov was talking about.

"Hold it right there, Titania. Where do you think you're all going?" Called out a young man with white hair and blue eyes. He smirked at the surprised looks on their opponents' faces.

"I daresay this is as far as you could go. Give us the Heartfilia girl if you don't want to get hurt." Ordered a blonde girl with the same blue eyes. Titania frowned at them.

"I apologize but that is not part of our plans. So," Titania requipped into her Heaven's Wheel armor.

"Please, get out of our way." The redhead glared. The male Thanatos member chuckled mockingly.

"Oh? You dare say that? Pardon me, but that is not part of _our_ plans. Carrier Wind!" He bellowed. Air swirled around the feet of the seven Fairytail members as the man chanted his spell.

"Wh-what's happening?" Lucy asked in a panic. Natsu tried to move his legs.

"I-I can't move my feet!" The pink-haired teen thundered. Just then, all of them were thrown to the path they just came from.

"That is the power of my brother, Yrendil. He can control the wind. And with it, he can control you. Now, let me show you mine." The blonde said.

"Sand Cannon!" Out of nowhere, sand flew in and formed a cannon in front of the Thanatos female. Once it was finished, it rained sand cannonballs on the Fairytail members. Bruises started appearing on the seven as they were continuously attacked.

"Ice Shield!" Gray suddenly shouted. He had had enough of their assaults. Besides, if they continued getting hammered like that, they might not be able to leave that place.

"Hmmm…so you have an Ice-make wizard with you. Interesting isn't it, Yrethea." Yrendil said with an amused voice to his twin sister. The blonde laughed.

"But I don't think his power would be enough to stop us, dear brother." Gray scowled at them.

"Don't jump to conclusions, lady. Erza!" Here the ravenhead turned toward his nakama.

"Take Lucy and get away from here! I'll deal with these two." He suggested. Erza looked at him, before requipping back to her Heart Kreuz armor.

"I'll leave it to you, then." She said. Juvia, on the other hand, looked uneasily at Erza and then at Gray. Biting her lip, she made up her mind.

"Juvia is staying, too. I will give Gray-sama a hand." The Water Queen said. Titania sighed.

"As you wish, then. Wendy, Natsu, Gajeel, Lucy, let's go! And Natsu, don't scowl like that!" Erza ordered. Soon, they were running toward another path that would lead them out of the town. When they were gone, Gray and Juvia stared at Yrethea and Yrendil.

"How boring. I was hoping to fight the Salamander or Titania. I didn't imagine getting left with small fry like these." He said pointedly. Gray smirked.

"Talk all you want, buddy. I won't allow you or your comrades to take Lucy away from us. And who are you calling small fry? I'll show you," Here Gray positioned himself to attack.

"What we in Fairytail could do! Ice-make Lance!" The ravenhead bellowed as he threw a lance at Yrendil. The young man just waved his hand and a strong gust of wind stopped the conjured weapon, breaking it in two.

"That all you got? I pity you. It did not even rea—" but he was not able to finish his words for Gray sent a punch toward his face, causing him to fly backward.

"Brother! I'll get you for this, you lowly Fairy. Sand cannon!" But before her sand cannon could get finished, Juvia had sent an attack at her.

"Water slicer!" Juvia thundered, sending powerful jets of water toward Yrethea. The attacks wounded Yrethea, causing her to lose focus and drop her spell. Gray, on the other hand, jumped back and stood beside Juvia.

"Thanks, Juvia." He said, his eyes still focused on the twins. The Water Queen blushed and mumbled incoherent words at him.

"Are you all right, Yrethea?" Yrendil asked as he stood up and walked over his sister. The blonde nodded.

"I will not forgive that girl for ruining my beautiful skin. Brother, let us make them suffer!" She yelled.

"Sand Cannon!" She yelled again.

"That won't work! Ice Shield!" Gray yelled. As his ice wall came up, the cannonballs swerved and changed direction.

"What the? AHHHHH!" he screamed in pain as the cannonballs hit him from behind. Did they just make a Unison Raid? Juvia was about to move to counter the remaining cannonballs when she heard Yrendil chant.

"Wind Slash!"

"Ahhhhh!" Juvia yelled as she was hit by fast-moving winds, much similar to her Water Slicer.

"Give up, Fairies. You are no match for us." Yrethea said as Gray and Juvia dropped to their knees. Gray glared up at her.

"We're not done yet." He growled as he put his hands on the ground in front of him.

"Ice make…GEYSER!" He yelled. Ice spikes appeared and enveloped his opponents. Yrendil and Yrethea were both too surprised to counter the attack. When the Geyser finally broke, they fell to the ground, their bodies heavily damaged.

"Juvia!" Gray shouted out to his comrade. The Water Queen nodded.

"Water Lock!" She chanted. Water bubbles enveloped the two Thanatos members.

"I think that would do. Come on, let's follow Erza and the others." Gray said as they started to walk away. But before they could even move beyond the bridge, they heard explosions from behind them.

"Sand Golem!" Sounded Yrethea's voice. A huge sand golem appeared in front of Gray and Juvia and quickly picked up Gray from the ground.

"Wh-what the…AHHH!" The Ice-make wizard screamed as the golem started to crush him in its hands. Juvia was so shocked at the turn of events that she did not notice the twins' attack.

"Sand Tower!" A huge tower erupted from the ground and trapped Juvia. Yrendil then used his Wind Slash to cut through the Tower. The Water Queen shouted in pain as the wind slashes passed through her. Somehow, even though she was made with water, the wind was inflicting pain upon her. Was it some sort of body-link magic?

"Juvia! Ahhh!" Gray called out to his nakama. Blast it! I need to get out of this!

"Surrender, Fairy. You can't do anything for your friend. She will die inside that tower and you wouldn't be able to help her one bit." Yrendil said. Gray glared at him.

"Shut up! I'll-!" But his words were drowned in shock as Yrethea released Juvia from her Tower. The Water Queen started falling down toward the ground as if she were in slow motion. But before she could hit the bridge, a tornado engulfed her and started inflicting wounds on her body. Gray stared wide-eyed, his mouth hanging open as Juvia got assaulted again and again.

"Stop it…" he whispered, as Juvia's scream were muffled by the strong winds surrounding her. Another slash cut her thigh.

"Stop it…" Juvia was now shedding tears due to the extreme pain she was feeling. The Water Queen would pass out if this continued.

"STOP IT!" The Ice-make wizard finally thundered. Balling up his fists, he conjured up so much ice that it forced the giant hand to open up, much to Yrethea's surprise. No one has ever managed to escape from her sand golem, so how..?

When he was free, Gray froze the Sand Golem in a Geyser. The moment the ice collapsed, the sand monster crumbled along with it. Yrendil, taken by surprise at the turn of events, lost focus and lost control of his tornado. Juvia fell to the ground, her body covered with wounds. Gritting his teeth in anger, Gray dashed toward his comrade, picked her up and cradled her in his arms.

"Juvia? Hang in there. We'll be leaving this place soon." He whispered as he glared at the twins. He felt Juvia stir in his arms.

"Juvia…Juvia is okay. She still has the strength to fight. She will not forgive herself if Gray-sama got hurt or killed. Gray-sama," Here the Water Queen smiled as she forced herself to sit up.

"Juvia is a member of Fairytail. And being that, she will give her all in order to protect you and everyone in the guild." She finished. Deep inside, she was jumping with joy for the Ice-make wizard had held her in his arms. She would definitely have very sweet dreams when all this was over.

"Done with your last words?" Yrendil suddenly interrupted. He and Yrethea were now standing side-by-side. Gray and Juvia also stood up, their eyes directed toward their opponents.

"Last words? Don't make me laugh, buddy." Gray said, balling his hands into fists. Yrethea scowled at him.

"You brat. You have no right to talk like that to my brother!" Juvia glared at her. She then extended a hand, preparing to attack.

"_You_ have no right to talk to Gray-sama like _that_." She growled as water began to swirl before her. Yrendil smirked.

"I didn't think you two would be lucky enough to see our greatest attack. Be thankful that the Twins of Death would give you such an honor!" The white-haired young man suddenly said. Gray blinked in confusion. What did he mean by that?

"Yrethea!" Yrendil suddenly shouted. The blonde nodded. They then stood with their backs against each other. The young man raised his right arm in front of him, while the young woman raised her left.

"Unison Raid: Sand Storm!" They both chanted. A tornado started to form, getting bigger and bigger with each passing minute. Sand flew in from every direction, adding itself to the forming twister.

"Ahhh!" Juvia suddenly shouted out. A stray pebble of sand hit her. It exploded when it made contact. Yrethea laughed at her opponent's reaction.

"The sand I am conjuring, they are like bombs. Touch them and they will explode!" She explained through an evil grin. Gray scowled at her.

"So what? As long as we don't get trapped inside that thing, it won't be able to do any damage to us! Juvia, let's move back!" He ordered. But before they could move away, wind started swirling around their legs.

"Oh no! It is the same trick that they used earlier! Juvia cannot move!" The Water Queen said as she tried to get out of her the small vortex trapping them.

"Drop it, you two. There is no escape for you. Now, prepare to die!" He said as the tornado engulfed the two Fairies. The moment Gray and Juvia entered the tornado, the sand exploded all around them.

"Farewell, Fairies…" Yrendil and Yrethea mouthed as the Sand Storm raged on.

Crap! We have to get out of this! But how? Gray thought as his body was riddled with small yet very painful explosions. If this keeps up, we'll be dead for sure. He squinted and tried to look for Juvia. Fortunately, she was just a few inches away from her. He stretched out his hand and reached out for the Water Queen.

Gray-sama…Juvia whispered in her mind as she saw Gray reaching out for her. In response, she held out her hand, too.

"Juvia, we need to combine our powers and act as one." Gray tried to explain as he pulled Juvia closer to her.

"So please, lend me your power one last time. I know this will work. Trust me." He said as he embraced the Water Queen. Juvia, with her face red to the roots of her hair, nodded.

"Thank you…" Gray whispered. He then stretched out his right arm, while his left supported Juvia's body. The Water Queen, on the other hand, stretched out her left arm, with her right tightly clinging on to Gray's body.

"UNISON RAID!" Water erupted from Juvia's hand, flowing easily with the wind swirling all around them. She then created a Water Bubble for her and Gray, so that they would not be damaged by Gray's move. As soon as they were protected, Gray turned the water into ice, stopping the Sand Storm effectively.

"What the?" The Twins of Death mouthed in shock as their own Unison Raid transformed into another. While they stared, spikes began appearing all around the huge ice structure. Soon enough, these protrusions started flying towards the twins.

"Carrier Wind!" Yrendil shouted just in time. He was able to protect Yrethea and himself from the onslaught of ice spikes. But it was not enough to protect them from the two Fairies' next attack.

"Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance!"

"Water Jigsaw!"

Ice formed on Gray's arms as Juvia produced numerous Water Slicers. The Ice-make wizard attacked Yrendil as Juvia aimed hers at Yrethea. Due to the heavy damage inflicted by the two Fairies, the twins fell to the ground, their mouths open wide with shock, their eyes lost in the back of their heads. At the same time, Gray and Juvia fell to the ground as well, the last of their magic energy being drained by their final moves.

"Geez…it's good we were able to pull that one off, Juvia." Gray breathed out as he closed his eyes.

"Juvia agrees." The Water Queen sighed as well as she snuggled closer to the Ice-make wizard.

"Let's just rest here for a while. We'll just catch up with the others later." Gray said. Juvia just nodded as she closed her own weary eyes and nestled her head against Gray's neck.

And for the first time, Gray did not complain…

**==END==**

**Natsu: **Ooohhh! I hate that Ice block!

**Happy:** Why is that?

**Natsu:** Cause he got to beat up some ass before I could!

**Both:** Next time on Fairytail: Bokura no Ai! Never Give Up!

**Happy:** Well, Natsu I think you'd be useless there 'cause if you got caught in that tornado, you might think it's a vehicle and then you'll be having motion sickness and then you won't be able to do a thing and you'll just vomit all over the pla—OOOOFFFF!

**Natsu:** SHUT UP, HAPPY AND JUST EAT THAT FISH!

**Happy:** Bashamshayingchachoot…

**Natsu:** I honestly do not know what you said, BUT STILL SHUT UP! Gahhh!


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Bokura No Ai

**Author:** Eldan Aranye

**Rating: T**

**Pairing:** Natsu x Lucy

**Summary: A dark guild threatens to destroy everything that Lucy has grown to love. Will she make a sacrifice? Or will Natsu be able to save her from her dreaded fate?**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters, Mashima-san does. :D

**Author's Note:** Last time, we saw Juvia and Gray battle it out with the Twins of Death. Now who's next to fight?

Again, another long chapter from me. I hope I don't get too boring. =.=

My work is eating me alive! Hahahaha...XD

* * *

><p><strong>== Never Give Up! ==<strong>

Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Gajeel and Natsu ran through the town, straight toward the border of Magnolia. If they were able to escape to the nearby forest, they would be safe. At least, that was what Erza hoped to happen. But it seemed like her plans would not go as smoothly as she wanted. For as soon as her group passed the first row of hills past the border, two more Thanatos members emerged to stop them in their tracks.

"Who are you?" Titania thundered as she and her comrades halted. She glared at the two females sporting Thanatos' insignia.

"I am Kendra." Answered the one with blue hair and blue eyes.

"And I am Corinne." Chimed in the one with green hair and green eyes.

"You may have gotten away from Yrendil and Yrethea, but don't get too cocky. Your luck ends here." Kendra said as she poised herself to fight. Corinne followed suit.

"So if I were you, I would surrender the Heartfilia girl right now." The green-haired young woman commanded. But Erza would not have any of their words.

"I'm sorry, but you two are just wasting your time." She said as she requipped once again into her Heaven's Wheel armor.

"So please, get out of our way and forget about getting Lucy." Titania growled as she started to walk toward the two. But before she could walk further away, Gajeel let out a hand.

"Listen, Erza. I don't mind running around with bunny girl here and flamehead, but I'm really itching for a fight right now. Besides, it's been a while since I battled two ladies." The Iron Dragon Slayer said with a smirk on his face. But the two Thanatos members just stared at him with cold eyes.

"Don't underestimate us, you fool. Even though we are females, we will guarantee that you will lose." Kendra said with a snarl. Erza, on the other hand, nodded and requipped back to her normal armor. She knew that starting an argument with Gajeel would be pointless, especially after seeing the determination in his eyes.

"Alright, I'll leave them to you." Titania said. But as she turned around, Wendy tugged on her arm.

"Erza-san, I'd like to stay here. It's not a fair fight. I'd like to give Gajeel-san a hand." The Sky Maiden said, a faint blush appearing on her face. Erza thought for a while, before turning toward Gajeel.

"Is that okay with you, Gajeel?" the redhead asked. The Iron Dragon Slayer just grunted.

"Just don't get in my way." Erza nodded.

"You be careful now, Wendy." Titania said before she, Lucy and Natsu ran once more. When they were far away, Wendy turned to face the two females before her and Gajeel.

"No matter how much of a head start you give them, we will be able to catch them. We don't have time to play with you guys." Corinne said before she pulled out some cards from her pocket.

"Card Magic! Lightning!" She bellowed. She then threw the cards toward Gajeel and Wendy. But before they hit the two Dragon Slayers, the cards transformed into lightning bolts.

"Watch out!" Gajeel roared as he dodged the attack. Wendy barely made it to a safe distance, had not Gajeel pushed her out of the way of the streaks. The Sky Maiden stumbled as she fell backward onto the ground. But before she could regain her composure, she heard another chant from one of the Thanatos females.

"Scripture of Darkness: Destroyer!" Shouted Kendra. The sky above them darkened as swarms of hideous black bat-like creatures descended upon them.

"AHHHHH!" Wendy yelled as the creatures attacked her from all sides. Was it the end for them both?

"IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!"

Gajeel blasted through the onslaught of the ink-black creatures, causing them to scatter away from him and Wendy. He repositioned himself in a fighting stance, and as he did so he called out to Wendy.

"Hey shrimp. If you're not planning on kicking their sorry behinds, you can leave. You're not helping." He growled. Although his words stung, the blue-haired girl knew he was just telling the truth. If she did not pull her act together, she would just end up killing them both. The Sky Maiden stood up, her face all serious.

"Right. I'm sorry Gajeel-kun." She said as she herself stood beside the older Dragon Slayer. Corinne smirked.

"Pitting an old man and a child against us. Isn't that shameful? I never expected your guild to go down that low." The green-haired Thanatos woman mocked. But the Iron Dragon Slayer just returned her smirk.

"I don't think so, lady. Can't you see? If you're saying that an old man like me and a child like her were chosen to fight you, then we're all it takes to beat the heck outta you. Erza, Mirajane or Makarov ain't worth your time, girly. That's how weak I think you are." He answered. This angered the two, so much so that magical energy began surging all around them.

"You insolent fool! How dare you underestimate our power! You shall pay for your words! Scripture of Darkness: Surge!" The ground began to tremble at Kendra's chant. Soon enough, black tentacle-like objects emerged from beneath Gajeel and Wendy. But the two Slayers were ready this time.

"Take this!" The Iron Dragon Slayer shouted as he produced daggers from his hand. These went straight toward the tentacles, passing through them and effectively pinning them on the ground.

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" Wendy suddenly called out, sending a column of powerful gusts of wind straight toward Corinne and Kenrda. But the two were not to be defeated that easily.

"Card Magic: Barrier Formation!" The green eyed Thanatos lady chanted as she pulled out, this time from her seemingly oversized coat, a dozen or so cards. She then threw them in front of her and her companion, letting the incantation transform them into one huge shield. This effectively blocked out Wendy's attack. But not Gajeel's.

"Get a load of this! HA!" The Iron Dragon Slayer thundered as he transformed his arm into one very large and menacing- sword. He swung it with so much force that it was able to crack—no, shatter—Corinne's magical barrier. The two Thanatos mages stood there in shock as the shield collapsed in front of them. In their surprise, they were not able to avoid the sword that Gajeel had purposefully swung right at them.

"Ahhhh!" Corinne and Kendra both shouted as they received heavy damage to their torsos. They flew backwards, the both of them hitting large stone outcrops a couple of feet away from them. Gajeel, on the other hand, landed on his feet, a smirk planted upon his face.

"Take that, you silly girls." He said as he transformed his arm back to its original shape. He then looked at Wendy, his proud smirk still in place.

"You're not that bad, shrimp. But next time you oughta—" But he was not able to finish his words for Wendy's eyes suddenly widened.

"Gajeel-san, behind you!" She mouthed. But her warning came out a little too late.

"Scripture of Darkness: Blaze!"

"Card Magic: Fire Dance!"

Two columns of fire headed straight toward the older Dragon Slayer. Gajeel did not have enough time to evade the attack, so he only did what his body could do—transform into a body made up of iron scales.

"Gajeel-san!" The Sky Maiden called out in horror, fearing for her older comrade's life. But when the smoke cleared and she saw the Iron Dragon Slayer standing there with his scale armor, she let out a sigh of relief.

"You think your puny fire could harm me? That was nothing." Gajeel said confidently, a cocky smirk plastered once again all over his face. But Kendra and Corinne had other plans in their minds. Smiles crept toward their lips as they both gazed at the two Dragon Slayers.

"I think we have seen enough of your strengths, Iron Dragon Slayer." Kendra said slowly a manic gleam appeared in her eyes. Corinne shared the same look.

"We have chosen you as an opponent. The young girl is of no use to us, seeing that you are the only one making the attacks." The green eyed lady said. Gajeel frowned at them.

"What do you mean by that?" The Iron Dragon Slayer asked, irritated at the way the two of them seemed to be toying with his mind. He hated that kind of trick.

"We'll show you." The blue-haired Thanatos female murmured. Just then, Corinne pulled out another card from her pocket and promptly dropped it to the ground.

"Card Magic," she murmured, her eyes not leaving Gajeel.

"Flower of Death."

Wendy watched as the card disappeared into the ground. She was wondering what kind of attack would come out of that move. Her question was soon answered when she heard a low rumble coming from deep underground. Her eyes widened as large veins erupted from below her, followed by one humongous—not to mention carnivorous-looking—flower. Before she could even move to safety, the plant had grabbed her small body and had trapped her within its vines. Gajeel watched as the scene unfold, his mind automatically thinking of a strategy. If he was surprised, he did a great job concealing his shock.

"Now that that twerp is out of the way, let's dance, shall we?" Kendra asked as she readied herself for another of her incantations. But Gajeel was not about to wait for that.

"Take this, you hags!" He roared as he produced yet another big sword on his arm. But instead of being stationary like the one earlier, this turned into one huge chainsaw. He ran straight toward Kendra and Corinne, at the same time wondering why they were not budging even after seeing him move. When he raised his arm and slashed at the two of them, the two ladies disappeared. It was as if they were made from mist.

"What the..?" He stammered as his sword hit the ground instead.

"Gajeel-san, behind you!" Wendy called out for the second time around. The older Dragon Slayer turned around quickly just in case another attack was on his way.

"You should not have shown that to us, Dragon Slayer." Kendra said as she Corinne hovered in the air a couple of feet away from him. When did they get there? Gajeel silently asked. But he pushed the question aside. This was no time for him to be pondering about such tricks.

"I never imagined we'd be using this, but then again…" Kendra said as she raised her arm.

"Being a Dragon Slayer isn't that bad, is it?" She said.

"Scripture of Darkness: Mimic!" She voiced out. A dark cloud covered the two female Thanatos warriors. Gajeel and Wendy watched in silence as the two disappeared behind the cloud. What were they planning? His eyes widened as the answer appeared before him. When the cloud vanished, he saw that the two were now sporting the same iron scales that he had donned earlier in their battle. Gajeel could not help but step back in shock. Corinne smiled at him.

"Yes, Dragon Slayer. Kendra has this ability to mimic her opponents using her Scripture of Darkness. And the fun part is," she said as they both charged toward the Iron Dragon Slayer. They produced the same chainsaw-like sword that he had used before and slashed unmercifully at Gajeel. The young man let out a shout as he felt the blades hit his body. In his shock, he had totally forgotten that he, too, could protect himself with his scales. The green haired Thanatos female smirked as they both landed a couple of feet behind a fallen Gajeel.

"She could also copy all the moves her enemy has made prior to the mimicry. Which means it's the end for you. Kendra, shall we?" She then turned to her comrade, who was busy smirking at their opponent.

"Yes, Corinne." The two of them then sucked in great amounts of air and then…

"IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!"

Gajeel did not have enough time to react. He shouted in pain as his own attack engulfed him. He was soon hidden behind twin whirls of Dragon Roars, immobilized by the onslaught of searing pain.

Wendy watched in horror as her comrade suffered in front of her—from his very own technique. Tears started forming in her eyes as Corinne and Kendra next produced hundreds of knife-like objects and sent them flying toward an already beaten up Gajeel. She bit her lip and clenched her hands. Even if she was a Dragon Slayer, she was of no use. What kind of person was she? As she helplessly watched from the side, she could not help but wonder why Gajeel was not running away. And then it hit her. He was not leaving because…

"GAJEEL-SAN! RUN AWAY! YOU DON'T HAVE TO STAY HERE FOR ME!" Wendy shouted as Gajeel flew straight toward her feet. He was once again hit by a combination of Roars and was sent soaring toward his nakama. Upon seeing her comrade's battered state, she could no longer hold in her tears. One by one they fell, wetting the vine that held her in place.

"W-what makes you think t-that?" Gajeel suddenly said from below. He then started pushing himself up off the ground, much to Wendy's surprise.

"I'm not staying here just because of you, kiddo. I'm staying here," he then turned around and faced their enemies.

"Because of my pride. My pride as a Dragon Slayer. My pride as a member of Fairytail." He said as his usual smirk crept back to his face.

"Besides, imagine what Erza would do to me if she found out I left you behind." He added as an afterthought.

"But Gajeel-san, you're…" Wendy started, but the older Slayer cut her off.

"Don't worry about how I look. Worry about what would happen to the others if these two get past us. I'm sure you wouldn't want bunny-girl to be taken away, right?" Gajeel said as he cast a glance at his nakama. He saw that Wendy was already thinking about what he said. He then continued.

"I thought you'd have learned by now," he said as he turned his arm back into a sword.

"We're not the type that gives up that easily." He then slashed at the gigantic flower holding Wendy. As she stumbled to her feet, Gajeel immediately ran toward the waiting Thanatos females.

A frown creased Wendy's face. He's right, she thought as she watched Gajeel give a counterattack. She was a member of Fairytail! And that meant that no matter what, she would do her best in order to protect her nakama. Her guild. She would really be of no use if she just continued moping in the corner and doing virtually nothing. Her resolve much stronger now, she then positioned herself. If she could not help in attacking, at least she could do something to make Gajeel stronger.

"So, you want to fight, eh?" Kendra said as she sent Gajeel flying toward Wendy again. For the second time around, he landed at her feet. Wendy looked on.

"I WILL fight. I am a member of Fairytail." She said as she held up her arms in front of her.

"And I will do everything in my power to protect my nakama. I WILL NEVER GIVE UP! NOT HERE, NOT NOW!" She thundered. Gajeel smirked. She got it finally.

"What good would that do, if you cannot even attack us with that puny body of yours?" Corinne taunted. This time, the Sky Maiden allowed herself to smirk.

"Watch me. Gajeel-san!" She called out as the Iron Dragon Slayer stood in front of her.

"Took you long enough, kid." He stated as he poised himself for an attack. Corinne and Kendra watched in amazement. What? He still wanted to fight? But he was already too damaged to do that!

"Fast wind that run the heaven…" At this Gajeel started to run once more.

"VERNIER!" Wendy finished. The moment that incantation was complete, Gajeel's movement sped up, allowing him to quickly get to their enemy's side.

"That won't work! Take this!" Kendra shouted as she turned her arm into the chainsaw. But the Sky Maiden was ready.

"Power of the stout arms that tears heaven…ARMS!"

Gajeel's attack power increased because of the chant, allowing him to deal extra damage to his opponent. Kendra stumbled back, an opportunity taken by Gajeel. As soon as she lost her guard, he sent a powerful kick toward her, causing her to fly in the opposite direction.

"How dare you!" Corinne shouted as she swung her own sword toward the Slayer, but she was shocked to see that the Iron Dragon Slayer's scale armor had increased its strength. She chanced a glance at Wendy. It was her! She was strengthening his armor! She then diverted her attack and ran toward the Sky Maiden. Kendra, too, dashed toward Wendy the moment she regained composure. It seemed she was thinking that if they knocked out the young girl, they would once again have the upper hand. Gajeel smirked. That was a wrong move. He could already see what his nakama was planning as Corinne approached her.

"You shall pay!" Corinne shouted as she charged toward the Sky Maiden, with Kendra right behind her. But Wendy was ready. She had casted Vernier, Arms and Armor upon herself, and their effects were still intact in Gajeel.

"I will not forgive you for hurting my nakama!" She drew in her breath, as Gajeel sucked in huge amounts of air himself.

"Sky Dragon's-!"

"Iron Dragons'-!"

"ROAR!" The two shouted in unison. The two Thanatos females only had time to widen their eyes in surprise, for the next thing they knew, they were engulfed in shards of iron and strong, damaging gusts of wind.

"AHHHHHH!" They screamed as the two Slayers dealt their attack. When the tornadoes cleared, the two females were to be found lying face down on the ground. They had been knocked out.

"That was awesome, kiddo." Gajeel said with a smirk as Wendy ran toward him, a big smile plastered on her face.

"Thanks to you, Gajeel-san!" Wendy said. The Iron Dragon Slayer's smirk grew wider, before he fell backward onto the ground. He was unconscious. Wendy, being who she was, began flapping her arms in distress.

"Gajeel-san! Gajeel-san!"

* * *

><p><strong>==END==<strong>

**Natsu: **Dang it! Why is everybody else getting all the fun here?

**Happy:** You call that fun?

**Natsu:** IT IS! I WANT TO KICK SOME A-!

**Happy:** Natsu, not in front of the children!

**Both:** Next time on Fairytail: Bokura no Ai! I Believe in my Nakama!

**Natsu:** I'm going to complain about this!

**Happy: **But you're already doing that!

**Natsu:** … So? Then I'm going to complain some more! Fire Dragon's Roar! Gaaaaaahhhhhh!

**Happy:** Wahhhh! My ears! My ears! They're on fire! Somebody heeeeellllppp!


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** Bokura No Ai

**Author:** Eldan Aranye

**Rating: T**

**Pairing:** Natsu x Lucy

**Summary: **A dark guild threatens to destroy everything that Lucy has grown to love. Will she make a sacrifice? Or will Natsu be able to save her from her dreaded fate?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters, Mashima-san does. :D

**Author's Note:** Gajeel and Wendy won their fight against Kendra and Corinne! But there are still three more Thanatos members to deal with! Will the Fairies prevail?

It's been a long while, minna-san! My apologies. After graduation and all, I really had a hard time organizing my schedule. Anyway, it's been a while since I last wrote a story, so please bear with me. I think my vocabulary disappeared…XD Oh and it was challenging writing the battle scene for this one! I might make some revisions on this later, when I get the chance (and if I feel like revisions SHOULD be made XD).

Anyway, on to the show!

* * *

><p><strong>== I Believe in My Nakama ==<strong>

Natsu, Lucy and Erza ran past the hills, their minds and hearts reaching out to their fellow Fairies whom they left behind. Erza was furious; Thanatos had no right, no right whatsoever to hurt her nakama like that. She would not be able to forgive them if one of her family dies in their hands. She gritted her teeth. Whoever blocks their way again shall feel her wrath. All of it.

No sooner had the thought left her mind, did another Thanatos member appear before them. For the third time around, she and her comrades stopped in their tracks, their eyes focused on the newcomer. When will they be able to run in peace?

"My apologies, ladies and…_gentleman_," the tall, brown-haired young man said, his last word echoing a sarcastic tone. Natsu scrunched up his eyebrows. Why did he say gentleman that way? Is he mocking me? The pink-haired teen thought in anger. But his question was soon erased from him when the young man spoke once more.

"My name is Sebastien Knight and I am the third most powerful mage in Thanatos." He began, his hazel orbs boring into Erza's brown eyes. The Fairy Queen frowned. Why was his attention focused only on her? It felt like he was speaking to her and her alone.

"Do not worry, I have no intentions of capturing that little blonde girl. Such a menial job is not worth my time. That is why, with all due respect, please run along Ms Heartfilia and Mr Dragneel." Sebastien said with a small bow. But Natsu had other ideas.

"NO WAY! I won't run away this time! I'm gonna beat you're a-! OUCH! Erza, why'd you hit me?" The Fire Dragon Slayer asked with teary eyes as he massaged his smarting head. Titania shook her head.

"Natsu, it is obvious why he is letting you and Lucy get away from here. He only wants to do battle with me and me alone. So please, take his offer and get the hell out of here." The redhead ordered. But Natsu stayed his ground.

"NO! We've already left iceblock and Juvia, and Gajeel and Wendy behind. I won't allow you to fight this one on your o—OUCH! WHY'D YOU HIT ME AGAIN?" The Slayer thundered. Erza grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him close to her. Her brown orbs shot daggers toward a shuddering Natsu.

"DO NOT ARGUE WITH ME. Master ordered that we had to get Lucy as far away from here as we can. And that is what you will do." Titania released Natsu, pushing him toward Lucy. The Stellar Mage looked at Erza.

"Erza, this isn't right. I don't want to run away anymore, too." Lucy pleaded. But Erza just smiled.

"I know and I am grateful that you two would like to stay here, but…" she then Requipped to her favorite armor, Heaven's Wheel. Dozens of swords hovered behind her. Natsu and Lucy wondered why the said weapons seemed to point their way. To their horror, the swords began raining down on them.

"ERZA! ARE YOU NUTS?" Natsu shouted as he scampered away. One after another, swords danced all around him, causing him to skip here and there as well. At one point, a lance landed directly in front of his left foot. Horrified, Natsu stumbled back…only to find that he had almost been split in two by a very broad sword. He knew that Erza was intentionally not hitting them, but if she loses her concentration…Natsu gulped. He did not want to entertain the idea. Lucy had the same thoughts in her head.

"Are you trying to skewer us…ALIVE?" The blonde called out as a broad sword grazed the hem of her skirt. That one almost made ham slices of her behind. Her eyes turned into wide circles as she hurried her steps.

"When have you started disobeying a direct order? If you two don't leave, I WILL PERSONALLY SHRED YOU INTO PIECES! YOU HEAR?" Titania roared. That was it. After hearing those words, Natsu and Lucy ran so fast that they could give Jet a run for his money.

Erza gave a faint smile once she noted that the two had disappeared from view. After a while, she then turned her face toward Sebastien, the small smile no longer visible on her features. Instead, the look of wrath was drawn on her beautiful face, her brown orbs shining with determination.

"You have chosen a wrong time to battle me, Sebastien. I am not in any good mood at all." Titania whispered dangerously into the air. The young man smiled.

"I can presume as much. After all," here he gave a light chuckle.

"Our guild is currently destroying yours." At his words, a hundred or so black-bladed swords suddenly surrounded him. They hovered threateningly in the air, awaiting their master's orders.

"You are mistaken, then. As far as I know, _your_ guild is taking quite a beating from _us_." Erza answered back. The Thanatos member smiled at her. He then requipped into an armor which looked like a male version of Erza's current suit. At the same time, Titania summoned a hundred or so sabers and lances, all of them hovering patiently behind her. The weapons gleamed in the sun, their sharp edges awaiting battle. A soft breeze cut through them, sending a swirl of leaves flying between the two fighters.

"Enough chitchat about what our guilds are doing to one another. I have waited so long for this chance, Erza Scarlet." He hissed. The redhead frowned.

"Why so?"

"You are known all over Fiore as a master—the master- of Requipping. I would just like to take that away from you. After all, nobody…" He then started walking forward. Erza followed suit.

"Is greater than me. Devil's Circle!" The hundred or so black sabers plunged down on Erza as Sebastien dashed toward her. But the redhead was ready.

"Blumenblatt!" Erza yelled as she ran forward. Her hundred or so swords rained down on Sebastien. The brown-haired mage smirked as he directed his swords to collide with Erza's weapons so that he would not get hit. Metal clashed with metal, hilts hit hilts. Amidst the rain of steel, Sebastien and Erza, both with broad swords, fought one another. The redhead struck downwards, but the other mage simply sidestepped her. Using only his left arm, he swung and aimed a powerful attack toward Erza's left side. But Titania used her other sword just in time to block the attack. Her right hand followed through with a side swing, but Sebastien had already summoned another sword to block that attack. They both jumped back, their swords at the ready. The Thanatos member grinned as he returned one of his swords to his arsenal. The redhead did the same, leaving only one saber in her right hand. In a flash, both of them had dashed toward one another, their attacks mirroring their determination to win.

"I see you're not bad a fighter." Titania commented as she slashed downward. Sebastien grinned. He swung upward to block Erza's attack. The two of them held that position for as long as they can, each one exerting an extreme amount of force on their weapons.

"Might I say the same to you? But may I add one more thing…I'M FAR MORE SUPERIOR THAN YOU!" He thundered. Sebastien pushed hard against Erza's sword, causing Titania to jump back a little. The brown-haired mage leaped back as well and changed his armor.

"This is my King of Flames!" He roared as a gleaming blood-red armor enveloped his body.

"Burst into flames, Titania!" He shouted as he slashed his sword forward, sending a column of spiraling flames toward the redhead. Erza then changed into Flame Empress.

"Two can play that game! Flame Slash!" She exclaimed. She swung her sword, sending a furious and fiery attack toward Sebastien. The two columns of flames met midway, ending in a spectacular display of brilliant red and orange streams. But the Thanatos member was not yet done. He changed suit again, this time donning blue mixed with gold.

"You won't escape this one. Lightning Strike!" He called out. He threw the lance that came with the armor toward Erza, its speed anything but slow. As it traveled toward the Fairytail mage, it turned into a lightning streak. And it was aiming for the redhead.

"Requip!" Titania yelled. Soon enough, her Adamantine Armor covered her. And just in the nick of time, too. She was able to protect herself from the lightning magic Sebastien had sent her. But she did not see his next attack.

"Die, Titania!" He exclaimed. Erza's eyes widened as Sebastien quickly dashed toward her. He was donning something similar to her Black Wing, except it was made to suit a masculine body. Because of that, he was able to speed up his movements.

"Canceller!" He mouthed. Daggers appeared in his hands.

"You cannot harm me with those, Sebastien!" Erza called out as he sliced at her in a cross pattern. But the young man smiled.

"Don't underestimate this. I say, where has your Adamantine Armor gone?" He asked, a manic gleam appearing in his eyes. Erza's own brown orbs widened at what he said. True enough, she was now wearing her white top and blue skirt.

"Wh-what happened?" She gasped. But she was not allowed any other thoughts for Sebastien had once again requipped. He was now wearing his green Poseidon suit.

"Wave of Destruction!" He called out. Ten swords appeared in midair, ten turquoise sabers. He then made a slashing movement with his hands. As he did so, the weapons pointed towards Erza.

"You won't be able to survive this!" Sebastien exclaimed as the swords started zooming toward the redhead. Erza's brown orbs widened in surprise yet again for as the swords went her way, she noticed that more sabers were appearing behind the first ten. Literally, a wave of swords was headed her way. She then started moving this way and that, jumping from one spot to another, trying to avoid the onslaught of steel. But her right foot snagged on something on the ground, causing her to lose her balance and stumble. Because of that, she no longer was able to evade the following waves of swords sent her way.

"AHHHH!" Titania screamed as the pain seared through her body. But Sebastien was not yet finished. He requipped into another armor, this time his red Blood Devil.

"Apocalypse!" He yelled. A dozen flaming swords appeared in the sky. In one go, they all fell on Erza, each one hitting her and causing enormous damage. The redhead shouted out in pain once more as one sword after another hit her body, crushing her, wounding her, pushing her to her limit. She crumpled to the ground as Sebastien sneered at her.

"See? Why are you considered as a master when you cannot even compare to what I can do? I am the strongest Requip mage in Fiore!" He then smirked at the redhead.

"Once I am through with you, I shall destroy your beloved guild next. Your beloved, pathetic guild. How dare you stand up against us? Your members are just cowards acting out an order to protect that Heartfilia girl! You would not be able to defeat us!" He thundered. Erza ground her teeth at what she heard. How dare he..? He did not know anything about Fairytail. He had no right to accuse them like that! Slowly, she pushed herself off the ground, using every ounce of strength left in her body just to stand up. She shot Sebastien a glare as she gingerly placed her weight on her feet.

"Don't be so full of yourself..." Erza murmured, her breathing heavy.

"I believe in my nakama. We can and we WILL defeat you..." She forced through her trembling lips.

"W-we are not cowards…blindly following the whims of…of our Master." She breathed out as she tried to regain her composure. She looked hard at Sebastien, her eyes conveying the strong conviction in her voice. The Thanatos mage could not help but feel a little fear creep through his body upon seeing her determined face and upon hearing her clear, strong tone.

"Our Master does everything in his power to protect us for he sees us as his children, so every order he gives…" Erza stood as straight as she can, her brown orbs never leaving Sebastien's face.

"…is not for his sake but for ours! We are a family of strong people who would do anything, everything to protect one another! We follow not orders, but our HEARTS! You, Sebastien…" Erza roared out as she requipped into an armor she just recently used in Edolas: Armadura Fairy. Her suit gleamed in the sun, her voice sounding more loudly and much stronger than before.

"YOU ARE THE ONE BLINDLY FOLLOWING ORDERS FROM A SICK, EVIL MAN!"

"ENOUGH!" Sebastien roared as he dashed toward Titania. While he lunged, he requipped to his most powerful armor, Death's Cloak.

"YOUR IDEALS SHALL COST YOU YOUR LIFE! DEATH'S ARM!" He yelled. A ball of dark magical energy gathered itself near the tip of his lance. Soon it grew and engulfed the entire weapon. He launched himself toward Titania. But Erza was ready. Her swords were already charged up and were waiting for their target.

"YOUR FOOLISHNESS SHALL COST YOU YOURS!" She roared as she herself lunged. Black met white, Death met the Fairy. A blinding explosion enveloped the two fighters, blocking them from view. When the dust settled, Erza and Sebastien stood back to back. The redhead had a determined look on her face, while the brown-haired young man had a small smile on his lips.

"I failed." He mumbled. He then looked up at the sky.

"Two years ago, you saved a village from a dark guild. I lived there. I saw your strength. I wanted to become like you, surpass you even. That's why I joined Thanatos in the hopes of becoming stronger." He explained. He then fell to his knees.

"I wonder what I did wrong…" He muttered. Erza, on the other hand, requipped into her Heartz Kreuz armor. She was unsteady on her feet, causing her to summon a lance out of her arsenal and use it to support herself. With much difficulty, she turned around slowly. She saw Sebastien kneeling there, his back on her.

"You joined the wrong guild…" The redhead answered as she closed her eyes. She heard a snigger, followed by a loud _thump_. Sebastien had fallen to the ground. Titania sighed, before she opened her eyes once more. She threw one last glance at the young man, before she started moving. Slowly she started limping away from the battle scene, her heart heavy with pity for the fallen fighter.

"You joined the wrong guild…" Erza repeated as she walked on, toward the direction of her guild.

**==END==**

* * *

><p><strong>Happy: <strong>Why am I not here?

**Natsu**: What, do you want to get skewered alive?

**Happy**: Wow! I didn't know you knew that word!

**Natsu**: I heard it from Lu…NOW HOLD ON A SEC!

**Happy:** Next time on Fairytail: Bokura no Ai! Natsu versus Fenris!

**Natsu:** Are you saying I don't know what that means?

**Happy: **Natsu, you're gonna fight next! Isn't this what you were wishing for?

**Natsu:** DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** Bokura No Ai

**Author:** Eldan Aranye

**Rating: T**

**Pairing:** Natsu x Lucy

**Summary: A dark guild threatens to destroy everything that Lucy has grown to love. Will she make a sacrifice? Or will Natsu be able to save her from her dreaded fate?**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters, Mashima-san does. :D

**Author's Note:** In the last chapter, Erza, Natsu and Lucy were blocked by Sebastien, a mage capable of Requip magic just like Titania! Even though Erza had a rough time facing him, she was able to defeat the Thanatos mage in the end. And now we are left with Natsu and Lucy once more. Will they be able to make it to safety, or will Thanatos finally succeed in their plan? Let's find out in this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>== Natsu versus Fenris==<strong>

"I'm gonna fight Erza once we get back!" Natsu roared as they ran. Lucy just sweatdropped.

"Natsu, I'm sure she didn't mean to scare us off like that!" She insisted. _But I really thought we were going to die back there_, she murmured in her head, her eyes turning into lines as the memory flitted through her mind. She shook herself mentally. Now they just had to keep on running as far as they could, so that they could avoid any more Thanatos henchmen. Even though they did not like the plan, they would have to do that or else…

"Master and Erza will kill us." The two muttered in unison. The Fire Dragon Slayer and the Stellar Mage exchanged glances, before they erupted into laughter.

"Yeah, we better get you away from here. Once you're safe…I'm gonna come running back here and KICK SOME ASS!" Natsu roared excitedly. Immediately after he said those words, a lightning streak appeared before him, causing him to stop dead in his tracks. Lucy came skimming behind him, her feet coming to a halt as her eyes grew wide in recognition of the man now standing a couple of yards before them.

"F-fenris..?" She mouthed, her heart sinking into her stomach. She had forgotten all about him. Indeed, she had thought that he was fighting somewhere near the guild. Her musings were disrupted when she felt Natsu move in front of her. The said Dragon Slayer had a glare stuck on his face, his fangs bared and menacing.

"My, my….what do we have here?" The white-haired young man scoffed as he looked at Natsu and Lucy, the disgust evident in his silver orbs.

"And I thought you Fairies were strong enough to fight me. But here you are, the two of you _running away_. What petty cowards. Pity I didn't get to fight Titania. I'm sure she's a better opponent than you, Dragon boy." Fenris exclaimed, his words deeply angering Natsu.

"What did you say?" The Fire Dragon Slayer vehemently shot back at Fenris. The Thanatos mage just laughed out loud.

"What I'm saying, _Dragon Slayer_, is that _you_ are no match for _me_. I do not wish to soil my hands with your blood, seeing that you are not a worthy opponent for me. So…" He began to walk toward the two. Natsu and Lucy stepped back a little with every step that Fenris made.

"You better stop running and give me that girl behind you if you do not want to get hurt. Or if you do not want _her_ to get hurt."

"Shut up!" Natsu retorted angrily. He could take the insult aimed at him. But he would not allow Fenris to lay a finger on Lucy. Not anymore. He was about to launch an attack on Fenris, but Lucy grabbed hold of Natsu's arm. The said teen looked back at Lucy, his eyes questioning. He saw that the Stellar Mage had a determined look on her face, her eyes shining brightly with a resolve she had just made. Fenris, on the other hand, halted in his tracks. He smirked at Lucy.

"Seems like you finally realized your situation. Now walk toward me. Stop running away for it would do you no good." He said. But all Lucy did was smirk back at him.

"Yes, you are right. We won't run away anymore." The Stellar Mage agreed. Natsu was about to say something, but the female mage tightened her grip on his arm, forcing him to purse his lips.

"I'm tired of running away. I'm tired of leaving behind my friends every time I get into trouble. That's why…" she gave Natsu a sideways glance. Realization dawned on the Fire Dragon Slayer's face as he understood what Lucy wanted to happen. He gave her his infamous grin, which Lucy returned.

"We're not going to back down anymore! Natsu!" She yelled as she and the Fire Dragon Slayer jumped to the side, with Natsu heading right and Lucy going left.

"Fire Dragon's…ROAR!" Natsu thundered as he sent a column of fire toward Fenris. At the same time, Lucy pulled out a golden key from her belt.

"Open, Gate of the Archer! Sagittarius!" She called out, summoning the said Celestial spirit.

"Moshi, moshi!" Sagittarius greeted with his usual salute. Lucy pointed at Fenris.

"Please help us defeat him!" She asked. The Archer nodded.

"As you wish, m'lady." He said, before he started raining arrows on the white-haired Thanatos member. But the Demon Thunder Wolf just smirked.

"Pathetic." He muttered. Just before the two attacks reached him, lightning enveloped his body. He then teleported himself to another spot in the vicinity.

"You wouldn't be able to touch a single hair on my body!" He exclaimed. But Natsu had other thoughts in mind. He suddenly appeared behind the Demon Thunder Wolf, his fist at the ready.

"Oh really? Fire Dragon's…IRON FIST!" The Slayer shouted as he aimed a blow toward Fenris. The other mage just smirked, before teleporting himself _behind_ the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Really. Chain Lightni-!" But before he could finish, Virgo appeared behind him. She was going to kick him right in the head.

"Go get her, Virgo!" Lucy cheered on from the sidelines.

"Thank you, Hime." Virgo said in her monotonous voice, before releasing her kick. But once again, Fenris disappeared from view, causing the Maiden to hit Natsu instead. Her aim was true and her kick was powerful, causing Natsu to tumble in circles and hit a nearby tree.

"Virgo, you were supposed to hit Fenris, not Natsu!" Lucy shouted in disbelief. Virgo immediately materialized in front of her, her head bowed low.

"My apologies, Hime. Is it time for my punishment?" But Lucy just gave a surprised squeak when Fenris suddenly appeared behind the Maiden. The Celestial Mage immediately sent Virgo back to the Celestial Realm when she noticed that Fenris had that manic look in his eyes once more.

"So you'd rather save your Spirit than yourself, huh?" He asked, his silver eyes taking on a bemused look. Lucy shot daggers at him with her own chocolate orbs.

"I will never allow you to hurt my friends!" She thundered. Fenris smiled.

"Really? Then you would have to pay the price! Chain Lightning!" He yelled. A streak of lightning enveloped Lucy, electrocuting her effectively.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Stellar Mage screamed in pain. Natsu, who had just regained consciousness after being hit by Virgo's attack, balled his fists in anger when he saw Lucy crumple to the ground in front of Fenris.

"LUCY!" He yelled as he dashed forward, but he, too, got hit by Fenris' Chain Lightning spell. The Fire Dragon Slayer fell to the ground, weakened by the attack. The white-haired mage smirked.

"Finishing you off would be really fun. But first…FLASH!" He chanted. Another streak of lightning hit Lucy, but instead of hurting her, its purpose was to transport her to their airship, where Thanatos was currently waiting. Natsu's eyes widened the moment Lucy disappeared from his view.

"Lucy!" He called out, unwilling to believe what had just happened. Fenris, on the other hand, teleported himself right in front of the pink-haired teen and kicked him right in the face. This sent Natsu flying a couple of yards away.

"It's no use, Dragon Slayer. You are no match for me. And I'm not even using my true form." Fenris boasted. He then balled his hands into fists.

"THUNDER CLAP!" He chanted as he slammed his fists on one another. This move produced a powerful shock wave that was able to damage anything in its path, within a short range. Unfortunately, Natsu was within that range.

"AHHHH!" He screamed in agony as the wave reached him. His ears roared as the sound waves hit him, and his body received a heavy blow, causing him more damage.

"Give up, Natsu Dragneel. You won't be able to beat me. And you won't be able to save your lovely friend." Fenris suggested. But the Fire Dragon Slayer has had enough.

"You…I WON'T FORGIVE YOU FOR HURTING LUCY!" Natsu yelled. He then dashed toward Fenris, his raw emotions increasing his attack power.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" He hollered, sending a jet of flames toward Fenris.

"You know that wouldn't work!" The white-haired young man answered as he teleported himself once again to a safer location. But Natsu was ready. He appeared behind Fenris and aimed a kick at his face.

"FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW!" He shouted as his feet ignited. His attack hit Fenris square in the jaw, sending the Thanatos mage flying. Natsu then propelled himself using his Claw maneuver and went straight toward Fenris.

"SWORD HORN!" Natsu called out. His entire body got covered in flames. Fenris' eyes widened as the pink-haired teen rammed into him. Due to the impact of the attack, he was now sent flying upward. But the Fire Dragon Slayer was not done with him yet. Natsu swiftly followed Fenris into the sky, using his flame-propelled feet to get him airborne.

"FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" Natsu shouted. His arms ignited as he grabbed hold of Fenris. The flames then engulfed the Thanatos mage, giving him more damage. The Fire Dragon Slayer then threw his opponent toward the ground with so much force that his landing created a huge crater beneath him. The Slayer, on the other hand, landed on his feet, a serious look etched on his face.

"That would teach you to hurt my na—" Natsu said as he slowly stood up, but he was not able to finish his words for he heard insane laughter coming from the crater. To his amazement, Fenris emerged from the deep hole, his face and arms now covered in lightning-shaped white streaks. His silver eyes were now red and emanating from them was a manic gleam that sent chills to Natsu's spine.

"I guess I was wrong, Dragon Boy. You have earned the right to die by my powerful attack. Behold my Demon Thunder Wolf form!" Fenris exclaimed as bolts of lightning shot out from his body. But Natsu merely smirked.

"Then bring it on! I'm all fired up!" He shouted out as he launched himself toward Fenris. The white-haired mage also smirked, before lunging toward the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD HORN!"

"STORM HOWL!" Once again, Fenris released a shock wave, more powerful than the last. Due to its strength, Natsu was thrown off course. The pink-haired tumbled backwards, finally stopping only when he hit a tree.

"THOR'S HAMMER!" The white-haired Thanatos mage followed through with another chant. It was similar to his Chain Lightning, but instead of just electrocuting his enemy, it also causes explosions to erupt all around his opponent.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Natsu once again screamed in pain as the electrocution was followed by multiple explosions all around him. He shielded his face using his arms, but it was not enough to protect him completely. He was literally smoking when the attack stopped. He fell to the ground, face-first, with Fenris laughing at him from a couple of yards away.

"Too bad. I thought you would be able to last longer than that." The white-haired Demon Thunder Wolf exclaimed.

"I was right in thinking that you Fairies are weak. So weak that you can't even protect your beloved guild, which I'm sure is already destroyed by now. Oh and you can't even save that little blondie. And people brand you as the strongest in Magnolia, even in Fiore. You don't even deserve the title. You are just overly emotional cowards who rely on each other to survive. How pathetic."

Natsu's emotions stirred when he heard Fenris' little speech. He clenched his jaws as he slowly pushed himself off the ground.

"Yes, we do rely on each other to survive…" The Fire Dragon Slayer slowly said, his eyes hidden by his bangs.

"But you misunderstand that. We draw our strength from each other. Our emotions, the will to protect each other no matter what…those things encourage us to continue fighting." Natsu stated as he got steady on his feet.

"The strongest guild? We may not seem like that to you. But listen carefully to what I'm gonna say…" Natsu's black orbs shone with so much determination and conviction that Fenris felt that he was now standing before a different person. A more terrifying opponent. The pink-haired teen had uttered the same words Lucy had told him while she was being held captive. Was that the truth? Was that really the reason behind Fairytail's prowess? He unconsciously took a step back.

"We may be weak to you…but we're strong enough to protect our guild, our family, our friends. That's why I know…" Natsu's entire body burst into flames. He was being fueled by the strong emotions surging deep inside him.

"I'LL BE ABLE TO…" He then ran forward at a frightening speed toward Fenris. The white-haired teen also launched himself toward the Dragon Slayer, his body once again covered in lightning.

"…SAVE LUCY!" Natsu roared into the air.

"CRIMSON LOTUS: EXPLODING FLAME BLADE!"

"JUPITER'S LIGHTNING SPEAR!"

As Fenris' whole body turned into one powerful bolt of lightning, Natsu's hands began to release powerful flames. The Demon Thunder Wolf's aim was to hit the Fire Dragon Slayer and explode upon contact. The explosion would be so destructive that Natsu would not be able to survive for sure. But even before he could hit, the Fire Dragon's flames had already reached him and were now giving him serious damage.

"GAAHHHH!" Fenris shouted as one attack after the other hit him. Natsu then spread out his arms.

"THIS ONE IS FOR HURTING LUCY!" He exclaimed as more flames escaped him. These formed into one huge spiral that engulfed Fenris whole, delivering the final blow of the attack. The Demon Thunder Wolf fell to the ground, his whole body smoking and thoroughly beaten. Natsu, on the other hand, staggered on his feet. He closed his eyes, trying to calm down his body. Just then, a familiar voice rent the air.

"NATSU!" Happy called out as he zoomed straight toward the Fire Dragon Slayer. Natsu grinned.

"Just in time! Take me back to Fairytail! I have to save Lucy!"

"Aye, sir!" The blue Exceed saluted, before grabbing onto Natsu's vest. But before they could lift off, Natsu heard Fenris groan from the ground.

"You can't…you can't save her. Thanatos…Master is way stronger than both of us…" The white-haired young man muttered. But Natsu just grinned.

"I just have to be stronger, then! Happy, let's go!"

"Aye! MAX SPEED!"

Fenris watched as Natsu and Happy disappeared from his sight. He smirked.

"The strongest, huh…" He muttered before he collapsed once more.

_Yeah, maybe they were…_

* * *

><p><strong>==END==<strong>

**Natsu:** Hahahahaha! See? SEE? He messed with the wrong guy!

**Happy:** But you got beaten up first.

**Natsu:** I was not!

**Both:** Next time on Fairytail: Bokura no Ai! Dragon King!

**Natsu:** Dragon? DRAGON? I BET IT'S IGNEEL! Come on, Happy!

**Happy:** But we're supposed to save Lucy!

**Natsu:** …she can wait!

**Happy:** NATSU!


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** Bokura No Ai

**Author:** Eldan Aranye

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Natsu x Lucy

**Summary:** A dark guild threatens to destroy everything that Lucy has grown to love. Will she make a sacrifice? Or will Natsu be able to save her from her dreaded fate?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters, Mashima-san does. :D

**Author's Note:** SORRY! Sorry for the very long wait. Work and life caught up, and so I could only upload now. But I think this one is rushed, so I might edit it when I have the time. *nods* Anyway, here is Chapter 14

* * *

><p><strong>== Dragon King ==<strong>

"You won't get away with this!" The Stellar Mage shouted as she levitated in mid-air, a little way above the deck of the airship Thanatos was commanding. Her arms were spread to her sides, her legs close together. Magic circles could be seen right behind her wrists and behind her feet, the cause of her levitation.

The Master of the ship whom she had addressed glared at Lucy, waving a hand toward the blonde. Lucy's eyes widened as she felt something hit her stomach. She doubled over, but her movements were stopped by the restraints on her arms.

"Silence, impudent girl. You are in no position to say such absurdities." Thanatos said as he continued waving his hand this way and that. At the same time, an unseen force continued hitting Lucy, bruises manifesting on her body as she received each blow. The old man smirked before turning his back on the girl, but Lucy would not allow him to ignore her. Her own lips forming a smirk of their own, she let out another scathing remark.

"S-sending out...your en-entire guild to ruin ours. I guess you are afraid...of Fairytail." Lucy said. Thanatos eyes' widened, before facing the girl once more. He waved his right arm in a slashing motion, causing an unseen force to hit Lucy's body, wounding her right arm gravely. The blonde spluttered as she felt the searing pain the cut had made. Blood dripped from the wound and down to the platform.

"This is not an indication of fear. It is a show of our magnificence. Proof of how you puny Fairies cannot compare to us." The master growled. At that moment, Natsu whizzed high above them, his black orbs searching for the blonde. He saw her suspended in the air, her right arm bleeding. Natsu's eyes narrowed. He then told Happy to release him, so that he could get down on the platform.

"YOU..!" He yelled as he free-falled down onto the deck. The floor beneath him cracked as his feet made contact with the wood, only to get cracked some more as Natsu launched himself toward Thanatos.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" The Dragon Slayer roared. His whole fist burst into flames as he charged head on toward Thanatos. But before he could land a punch on the Master, Thanatos had already raised his hand. The same force that he had been using on Lucy manifested itself this time around. It was dark. A sort of black energy that could deliver heavy blows and could also mortally wound.

"How dare you attack me, master of Thanatos?!" The old man demanded. Natsu, on the other hand, just pushed himself off the deck, launching another attack.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT MY FRIEND!" Natsu answered back. This time, he ignited his feet, aiming to deliver powerful kicks toward the master. But Thanatos just waved his right arm several times, causing multiple black magical energy to manifest themselves in scythe-like form. Natsu avoided the first three scythes, but was caught up with the fourth. That error caused Natsu to be attacked several times by subsequent blades, each one wounding and bruising him severly. The Dragon Slayer fell on the deck, his body battered. And he has still to land a single blow on Thanatos.

"Scum." The master growled. He then raised his right arm. A huge magic circle appeared behind Lucy, encompassing her form. Natsu forced himself to look up, his left eye half-closed due to the beatings he had received. He saw the unconscious form of Lucy being illuminated by the reddish-black circle.

"L-lucy…" Natsu whispered. Thanatos walked over to the young man, and stomped on his back.

"You." Stomp.

"Are." Stomp.

"Worthless." Stomp. Stomp. Stomp. Natsu released pained groans as his back received heavy stomps from the master. But every time he got pressed down, Natsu would only push himself up once more with his arms-only to be met by another powerful stomp from the master. After a while of enduring that, Natsu felt something hit his side. Thanatos had used his power once more to strike, this time sending Natsu rolling nearly to the end of the deck.

"Why do you keep on standing? You must know now that you are powerless against me!" Thanatos thundered as he walked over to Natsu. The pink-haired young man grinned, his eyes closed.

"...C-cause I have a reason...a reason to keep on standing. Lucy…" Natsu coughed as he once again pushed himself off the floor.

"I won't...forgive you...for hurting her." The Fire Dragon Slayer muttered as he swayed to his feet. Thanatos glared at him, before raising his right arm. At that moment, electricity escaped from the circle behind Lucy, electrocuting the girl. Due to that, Lucy awakened, only to be met by painful jolts throughout her body.

"GAHHHH!"

"LUCY!" But before Natsu could even move one step further, Thanatos had already grabbed the neckline of his shirt.

"Too late, boy. That magic shall allow us to tap into the Celestial World through that girl's body. Once we have gathered enough energy, Invictus shall be launched." The master smirked as he threw Natsu back on the deck. He then used his magic to force Natsu to remain on the floor, his head held back so that he could see the blonde.

"If you had been stronger than us, Fairy, you would have prevented this girl from suffering such a terrible, terrible fate." Thanatos exclaimed. But his voice was laced with mirth. He was enjoying the torment that he was inflicting upon the Stellar Mage and on the Dragon Slayer. He could see the pain and anguish, the shock and the hopelessness, that had befallen the young man's face. He smirked. Fairies and their emotions. Such trash.

* * *

><p>Lucy continued on screaming, her body receiving multiple shocks as the magic circle continued tapping onto her energy, and that of the Celestial realm. How could that happen?! But she could not think of an answer now. Not when her mind was plagued by a seemingly unending pain. As the circle began to cease its attack, Lucy felt herself drifting off from consciousness once more. As her mind went blank, the circles holding her in place disappeared, leaving her to fall down to the deck…<p>

* * *

><p>"Lucy…" Natsu murmured as Lucy fell right in front of him. He had lost. He had failed to protect her. Gritting his teeth, Natsu crawled toward the Stellar Mage, his hand reaching out to touch Lucy's. Thanatos, on the other hand, held up his arm as he received a small, golden orb in his palm. With a mad glint in his eyes, he swallowed the orb. His body began to glow, his eyes widening in excitement.<p>

"Yes...the power...of the Celestial realm now resides within me!" Thanatos cackled as he felt his magical energy increasing. With his newfound power, he launched himself high into the sky. When he reached his target point. He stretched out his arms. Black orbs appeared all around him, orbs measuring around five feet in diameter. These then sent out powerful black currents, causing everything they hit to explode.

"Now...face the true power of the master of Death!" Thanatos yelled as he continued destroying Fairytail-no, the whole of Magnolia, with his attack. But what was more disturbing was the fact that he was slowly, slowly transforming into something beast-like. Could it be..?

* * *

><p>Lucy…<p>

The blonde opened her eyes. Where was she? As her brown orbs accustomed themselves to the place where she was in, she saw numerous stars greeting her. Wait, was she in…?

"Am I...am I in the Celestial Plane?" She asked. She suddenly felt cold, her eyes widening.

"And more importantly...AM I NAKED?!" She yelled. Frantically she curled up into a ball, attempting to hide her body from...from whatever or whoever was with her in that space. Oh, Taurus better not be there..!

"My apologies, young mage of Fairytail!" Boomed out a voice. At that exact moment, her clothes were restored upon her body. Giving out a deep sigh of relief, Lucy turned in her place, and saw the great Celestial King himself grinning at her.

"M-moustache guy!" The blonde yelped. But then, she remembered what had happened to her. Lucy bowed her head as she began to speak.

"I'm really sorry. I wasn't able to prevent them from accessing your world." She apologized. But the King just smiled at her.

"The Spirit Realm is a place where infinite magical energy could be generated. What that man took was only but a grain of sand from this world. But…" The King frowned.

"That is enough to destroy your world. Tell me, mage of Fairytail. What is it you want?" At this question, Lucy looked up. She already knew what her answer would be.

"I want to protect everyone." The King grinned.

"Then I shall help you accomplish that goal, since you have shown yourself to be a true friend of the Spirits that you hold. Indeed, a true friend for all…"

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry…" Natsu muttered into Lucy's hair as he held her in her arms. As Thanatos fired multiple attacks high above them, all the Dragon Slayer could do was cradle Lucy in his tired arms.<p>

"I'm sorry...for not being able to protect you." He said, his voice low and laced with overflowing emotion. He felt worthless. Not only did he fail to save Lucy...he also failed to help Fairytail. Now Thanatos was going on a rampage. Even Erza would have a hard time fighting the dark guild master-given Erza still had the strength within her to fight. But as he held onto Lucy, he felt her stir. Eyes widening in surprise, Natsu pulled back a little, just in time to see a smiling blonde before him.

"L-lucy?" He asked. The blonde smiled as she held up a hand to touch Natsu's face.

"You look terrible." She kidded. Natsu just stared at her, his mouth agape. And in one swift motion, Natsu had already moved his head forward, landing a kiss on the startled mage.

"W-what was that for?!" Lucy exclaimed, her face burning a fiery red. But Natsu only grinned at her.

"Nothing." He said happily. Lucy, after staring at her friend for a while, also grinned. She then landed a quick kiss on Natsu's cheek, before pulling back. Her face was all serious as she looked high above her. Currently, the rest of Fairytail who were able to fight still were launching themselves against Thanatos, but their attacks were in vain.

"Natsu, we need to fight him. If he reaches full transformation, we won't be able to defeat him." Lucy said gravely. Natsu turned his head upward, his face turning into a frown as he responded to the Stellar Mage.

"But what can we do? He's acquired so much power from the Celestial Realm, it seems." He murmured. Lucy nodded.

"I know. But there's still a way." Lucy then grinned at Natsu.

"And I need your help. You game?" At this, the Fire Dragon Slayer replied with an equally energetic grin.

"I'm all in!"

"Then ready yourself, Natsu!" Lucy roared as she pushed herself away from Natsu. She then closed her eyes, her arms to her side, her palms facing upward.

"_**Oh Eltanin shining bright in the North,**_

_**Grant me this wish!**_

_**Let your light wash over me,**_

_**In the darkness, be my guide.**_

_**Oh Stellar King, Ruler of the Stars!**_

_**Awaken the Dragon,**_

_**King of the Sky!**_

_**DRACO STELLARIS!**_"

The sky above exploded with brilliant colors as Lucy finished her spell. Even Thanatos gazed high at the heavens, his now monstrous eyes staring at the aurora dancing high above Magnolia. A great column of golden light then shot down, causing Thanatos to move away from his spot, since he was in the way of the beam. This column directly hit Natsu who, in all his shock, only managed to utter a 'What the?!' before he was slowly lifted to the air. The Fire Mage then gazed up, as a familiar warmth enveloped his senses.

"It...it can't be..?!" Natsu exclaimed. High above him, lowering itself from the sky, was a golden dragon. A dragon so brilliant and magnificent, that mages from Thanatos and Fairytail alike stopped their fighting to gaze at the creature in wonder.

The Dragon roared as it descended, meeting Natsu midway in the column of light. Thanatos, sensing that something was amiss, tried to send powerful black orbs toward the column, but his attacks did not push through. Natsu, on the other hand, was gazing at the golden Dragon, his mouth hanging open in amazement.

"Boy with the Dragon scent…" Draco murmured, even without opening his great mouth.

"I shall lend you my power. The heart of the pure has awakened me from my deep slumber. And as a token of my gratitude, my power shall be yours." He roared, encircling Natsu, hiding the young mage in his enormous body.

"In this moment, for one purpose, I shall fight with you. Tell me, boy. What is it that you desire?" Natsu closed his eyes for a moment, before a grin appeared on his face.

"To protect…" He started. As he spoke, he felt his body getting warmer, his entire being surging with energy he has not encountered before.

"...those I love…" The Dragon, if it had lips, would have clearly been smirking right now.

"...wise answer…" Draco roared as he disappeared in a blinding light. The column of light vanished with him, exposing the Dragon Slayer. He was wrapped in brilliant, golden flames. His eyes were trained on Thanatos, who has now partially morphed into what appeared to be a demon.

"You…" Natsu growled as he crouched, preparing himself to attack. Golden dragon wings manifested themselves behind him, majestically spreading upon his back for all to see. Thanatos growled in response. He also crouched, his now red orbs glaring at Natsu.

"DON'T KNOW WHO YOU'RE DEALING WITH!" Natsu roared as he flew toward Thanatos. The master also launched himself forward, throwing large magical spheres at the Dragon Slayer. But Natsu was able to avoid each and every one of the attack, enabling him to get nearer to Thanatos. Allowing him to deliver a powerful punch that sent the master-turned-demon flying down.

"I'M A MAGE OF FAIRYTAIL. I'LL SHOW YOU…" Natsu then sped down, flying after Thanatos.

"THE STRENGTH OF OUR BOND!"

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu:<strong> Man, it's been a while!

**Happy:** Aye, sir! I wonder if the others will get some screen time.

**Natsu:** Ha! Who needs them? We're more than en- *ERZA CASTS DEATH GLARE ON NATSU*

**Happy:** What's wrong, Natsu?

**Natsu:** I-I just felt a cold chill run down my spine…

**Both:** Next time on Fairytail: Bokura no Ai! Aftermath!

**Happy:** Did a ghost go past you?

**Natsu:** No, I think it's worse...O_O


	15. Chapter 15

**Title:** Bokura No Ai

**Author:** Eldan Aranye

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Natsu x Lucy

**Summary:** A dark guild threatens to destroy everything that Lucy has grown to love. Will she make a sacrifice? Or will Natsu be able to save her from her dreaded fate?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters, Mashima-san does. :D

**Author's Note:** Natsu is covered in golden flames! Will he be able to defeat the master of Death?! And so we have reached the end of this story. It has been fun, writing this. Minna-san, arigatou!

* * *

><p>==Aftermath==<p>

"This won't do!" Erza mouthed as she gazed at the former human master of Thanatos. In a short span of time, Thanatos had grown into a size that could match Elfman's largest beast form. And if they would not be able to stop him, he would continue growing until he becomes a gigantic demon akin to Deliora.

"Invictus. I see. It is a spell that allows a user to become demon like, both in appearance and in strength." Makarov murmured as he gazed at the demonic master. Gray cast a glance at their master, his frame being supported by Juvia (who had heart-shaped eyes on her face).

"Wait, how is that even possible?" Makarov continued frowning at the creature in the sky as he responded.

"It needs quite a lot of magical energy. The probable reason why he tapped into the Celestial world is because it holds quite a lot of energy itself. But in order to do so, he needed a Celestial Mage to act as a medium." Titania, lifted her orbs at the monster floating high above them, her face formed into a frown.

"And so that was why they captured Lucy?" Makarov nodded. At that instant, they saw a brilliant flash of light, and then a massive yet beautiful aurora filled the sky. The next thing they saw was Natsu being engulfed in brilliant, golden flames. Makarov grinned.

"Looks like we still have a chance." He muttered. The rest of the mages who were on the ground all gazed up at the sky, all of them wishing the same thing.

"Good luck, Natsu."

* * *

><p>Thanatos blocked the punch that came his way, but Natsu followed it up with a kick. The demonic master was thrown far back, but that did not stop him from sending out another attack. With a frightening roar, Thanatos summoned multiple spheres, which he then shot towards Natsu. The Fire mage was able to block some of it, but the rest of spheres were able to hit him, causing him to momentarily lose his concentration. At this moment, Thanatos attacked, clawing, punching and kicking the young mage in one continuous streak.<p>

"You are no match for me, Dragon boy." A voice echoed. It was a mix of the old man's and that of a demon. Deep. Heavy. As if it were resonating in a cavern beneath the ground.

"Accept your defeat and succumb to my rule." But Natsu just glared at him.

"NEVER! Fire Dragon's Roar!" The Dragon Slayer thundered, sending a column of flames toward Thanatos, who was holding him by the scruff of his shirt. The demon had no choice but to fly back a couple of feet to avoid being hit by an attack.

"FOOL! WHY DO YOU KEEP RESISTING? I SHALL PLUNGE THIS WORLD INTO DARKNESS...AND YOU WILL NOT STAND IN MY WAY!" At this Thanatos summoned another set of spheres, all of them ready to attack and explode at his word. But Natsu only glared at the demon, his whole body reared to attack.

"I'LL KEEP ON FIGHTING, NO MATTER WHAT! I WON'T ALLOW ANYONE…" Natsu's entire body glowed even more as flames burst forth, licking and scorching the air all around him.

"TO RUIN THE LIGHT OF THIS WORLD!" And with that, Natsu charged head on toward Thanatos, who also moved forward, intending to ram himself against the Dragon Slayer.

"STELLAR FLARE…" Natsu began as he sped toward his opponent, his black orbs focused only on Thanatos and Thanatos alone. In his heart burned his strong desire. To protect his family. To protect his friends. To protect everyone. His flames mirrored this emotion, burning a golden glow, enveloping his body, lending him the strength he need to face the demon before him.

"OF THE DRAGON KING!"

As Natsu collided with Thanatos, Thanatos' spheres exploded. But Natsu's flames prevailed, engulfing the demon within their burning hold. A large explosion then occurred, akin to that of a supernova in magnitude. Had they been fighting on the ground, the entire place would have been destroyed.

Overwhelmed by the attack that he had just received, Thanatos immediately lost his consciousness, with only a single 'why' escaping from his lips before completely passing out. As the master fell to the lake below them, Natsu was caught by Happy, who brought him down to the shore. Lucy was already there, awaiting the return of her partner.

Natsu grinned at her, before collapsing on his knees. Lucy, on the other hand, ran toward him, enveloping him in a hug.

"Thank you…" Lucy murmured into his hair, her eyes closed as she savored the warmth that was emanating from Natsu's body. She felt the young man give a grin as she held him close.

"Thank you, too, Luce." He murmured. Never again would he allow anyone to hurt her like that. It pained him to see her being tormented, being tortured-that it was if he himself was the one being hurt. He would make sure that he would always be there to protect her, so that she would not have to experience that pain again.

"Hey, Lucy?" Natsu muttered as he got to his feet with the help of Lucy. The Stellar Mage looked at him with curious eyes.

"What is it?"

"You know that I'll always be here for you." He said in his usual bright yet reassuring tone. The blonde grinned back at him.

"I know. That's why..." Lucy then gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"I'll do my best to stay by you, too!" She grinned. As she pulled away, she saw Erza, Gray, Wendy and the rest of their comrades running toward them, their faces lit with smiles. Lucy smiled as she watched them approach. Once again, they fought for her sake. They fought, alongside Natsu, and had shown that their bond as family could overcome any demon or monster that world had to throw upon them.

Yes, that was it. They would always be there for each other. No matter what. That was the way of their guild. That was their strength.

That's what it meant to be a mage of Fairytail.

* * *

><p>"Master, the council isn't going to make us pay for the damages that this small battle has caused, right?" Erza asked as they finally were able to see the damage caused by the attacking guild. Thankfully, no one in Magnolia got hurt (some Fairytail mages had made sure to protect the townspeople). Makarov just looked on with teary eyes.<p>

"I hope so, Erza. I really hope so…" Makarov cried. Meanwhile…

"Is there something going on between the two of you?" Gray asked, his brow lifted at Lucy and Natsu.

"N-nothing!" Lucy cried as she tried to peel off a clingy Natsu off her.

"Uh-huh...Happy said that you guys were all lovey-dovey in a hidden pool somewhere in a forest. Did you two..?"

"NO! Natsu, stop hugging me!"

"But Lucy..! I just realized how soft you are! And Gray, shut up. I wasn't able to do anything that time…" Lucy's eyes widened at Natsu's words.

"Wait, what?! You were planning on doing something to me?!" The boy shrugged before releasing Lucy and standing up straight.

"Yeah, I was planning on making you more wet, but I wa-" Natsu was referring to how he was planning on dunking Lucy into a deeper part of the pool, but apparently, the blonde's mind had already jumped into a difference conclusion. The said Stellar Mage sent a powerful kick toward Natsu, sending the Dragon Slayer flying toward Erza.

"YOU PERVERT!" She huffed. Gray, on the other hand, was so busy laughing that he had a hard time standing up. As the Ice-make mage doubled up, Wendy piped up a question.

"So what happened to that Celestial Dragon?"

"I think he returned to the Spirit Realm." Lucy said with a grin. At that point, Natsu came bounding toward her, pulling her right in front of him, using her as a shield.

"Wait...wait, wha-?! EEEEKKKK!" Erza was charging headlong toward them, her Heaven's Wheel armor out and ready to attack. Lucy bolted out of the way, with Natsu hot on her tail. Lucy yelled at the top of her lungs...but even so, there was a grin on her face. Everything was back to normal. Well, almost...

"NATSU!"

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu:<strong> It's done already?!

**Happy:** Aye, sir!

**Lucy:** Eeehhh...so that was our only moment there? *pouts*

**Natsu:** Well, you can always come to my place, or I can go to yours…

**Lucy:** KYAHH! Stop saying suggestive stuff!

**Erza:** But you're blushing.

**Juvia:** Juvia is happy that Lucy-san is finally with Natsu…

**Lucy:** We're not together!

**Gray:** ...yet. ;)

**Wendy:** Ehh..?

***everybody turns to look at reader***

**ALL:** MINNA-SAN, ARIGATOU!

**Happy:** Oh! Watch out, author-san might draw this story! :D


End file.
